The Path Less Traveled
by Thirsty19
Summary: "Oh, Simba. You want so much to walk the path expected of you…" Mere months after Simba takes the throne, all, including the new king, struggle to come to terms with the difference between what is expected and what is right.
1. Prologue - Silent as Stars

**AN:**

Okay, so…my first real attempt at FanFiction...Yay! To those of you who have been doing it forever, I hope this gives the form justice. I have altered a few things from the canon to make my creation fit with Disney's, and I will make note of them as the story unfolds.

As we all know, I do not own Lion King. All I do here is dig deeper into the complexities of the characters.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Look at the stars, Simba._

Obediently, the young lion opened his eyes. A faint breeze played with wayward strands of his mane as he looked up and caught the few remaining pale dots that hovered above him.

"I see them, Father."

_The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars._

He had been king for a little over five months.

A king just as rightful as he was unprepared, just as naïve as he was intended. A king who had spent the better part of his life living in a jungle oasis with a meerkat and a warthog singing _Hakuna Matata_. A king that had returned. Had taken his oath. Had worked towards healing the land of its brokenness. A king that had married. Who had a son.

From his perch on the summit of Pride Rock, Simba looked down over his kingdom, feeling as though he was walking blind on the very edge of a cliff.

"Father, what am I doing?"

_They will always be there to guide you._

A red sun was breaking over the horizon. His eyes flickered back overhead, and he watched as the last, shimmering speck was erased from the sky. It happened slowly. A gradual dimming. An easy removal of depth and intensity. The bold light spreading across the heavens was entirely ignorant to the changes it forced upon the innocent landscape that had preceded it. But, even so, as the last star faded, Simba couldn't help the sudden loneliness that struck his heart.

_They will always be there to…_

The low bray of wildebeest and hippos joined with the early morning chipper of birds calling to one another from across the savanna. The earth shivered awake to the steady, firm stamping of elephant herds and giraffes starting their daily march. The sounds of the savanna came forth in delicate harmony, a familiar, balanced symphony. But at the same time it was loud, obnoxious, each species clamoring for its own attention. The young king could practically feel the soft echoes of his ancestors, the still, small voice of his father being lost somewhere within the noise.

"Father?"

_They will always be there…and so will…and so…_

The night had been too short.

Feeling the warm sunlight brush the crown of his head, the king released a low sigh.

It was always too short.

"Father…I need you."

With tears clouding his eyes, Simba strained himself for a response. All he got was the faint rush of a warm wind past his face. Day had begun once more, and the Great King he so longed for was silent. Silent as stars.


	2. Chapter 1

The young lion cub was crouched low within the warm grass blanketing the savanna, testing out the feel of his claws as they gripped experimentally at the earth. A few yards in front of him, the red hairball swung at a steady pace. His pale green eyes followed the path it made in the air…

"Gotcha!"

Alerted of the impending attack, his target shifted position just in time, leaving the young cub clutching nothing more than uprooted grass in his paws.

"Aww, Dad..." he pouted. "No fair. I woulda had you if you hadn't—"

"If _you_ hadn't yelled, you would have got me," the Lion King corrected, flicking his red-tipped tail fondly against his son's cheek. "I told you, Kopa; our prey have even better hearing than we do. To catch them, you must be quiet. As quiet as…"

"As the wind through the grass. I know. I know…"

As the prince stood to shake said grass from his golden pelt, Simba cocked his head. "Do you want to try again?"

"No."

The king dipped his head further in concern at the terse reply but sighed softly as his keen eyes caught the frustrated expression clouding Kopa's face. Simba was not surprised; he rarely was. It seemed the more the cub grew, the more he reminded him of himself: All the passion. All the curiosity. Kopa was just as eager as Simba once had been to be king, was just as eager to make his father proud.

Taking a deep breath, Simba lowered his massive frame onto the ground in front of his son. At the sight of tears wetting Kopa's fur, his auburn eyes filled with compassion.

He nuzzled his son's face, "Why are you crying?"

Kopa exhaled roughly, leaning into his father's touch, "I-I'm no good at pouncing, Dad. I just can't do it…I'll never be as good as you…"

"Oh, my son," Simba soothed, licking at the tear streaks running from the cub's eyes. "That's not true. No cub is an expert at pouncing at your age. You are still young. You are still learning."

"Afua's not still learning," Kopa contested. "He's younger than me, and he got a lizard yesterday!"

The king shook his head. "Kopa, listen to me. Every lion learns at a different pace. Whether you learn faster or slower doesn't make you any better or worse than your friends. It just makes you different, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"But I practice harder than he ever has! Than anyone does!" the young cub whined, stalking away from his father's affection. He sat down a few yards away from the king, glaring with distain at the ground. "It's not fair."

Simba pushed himself up into a sitting position and raised an eyebrow upon his son's moping figure.

"Hmm…I did not think I was raising my son to behave that way..." he said, making his way over to his son's side. "I thought I was raising a young lion who believed in himself, one who was happy for other's accomplishments. I thought I was raising a prince who respected himself..." The king paused as he sat down beside Kopa, clearing his throat to get the direction of the young cub's eyes. "Have you seen that young prince anywhere?"

Kopa swallowed, relishing in the fullness of love and lack of anger in his father's eyes, and launched himself at the king's strong forelimbs.

"I'm right here, Dad."

The elder lion nuzzled his son lovingly. "Never doubt how proud I am of you, my son. As I believe in you so you should always believe in yourself. Just because you cannot catch lizards today does not mean you will not be able to catch them tomorrow. Everything comes to everyone in its own time. And I know that you will get this. Alright?"

Kopa nodded, curling himself around his father's leg. "Yes, Dad."

"Good boy."

Without warning, the king pulled the small cub into his arms and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly, rejoicing in the child's peals of helpless laughter.

"Haha…okay, Dad…Okay! S-Someone…ha, save me! Hahaha…m-m-make him stop!"

Raising an eyebrow, Simba paused in his assault, "Make him st—? Did you just say make him _stop_? Don't you know I am the king? No one can save you from me now, boy…"

"Except me."

The soft voice that interrupted them was familiar to both father and son, and they both looked up, watching as the pale, blue-eyed lioness glided through the grass towards them.

"Mom!"

Kopa wormed his way out of his father's firm grasp with speed and ran to hide beneath the safety of Nala's legs. "Oh, Mom. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

While nuzzling her only child, the Lion Queen turned mirth-filled eyes upon her husband, "What have you done now, Simba?"

"Nothing. I just—"

"He was going to tickle me to _death_ if you hadn't shown up, Mom," the young prince accused, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. "I couldn't breathe!"

"Oh really?"

The look that flashed across his wife's face then was brief, fleeting, but he had seen it so often that there was no mistaking that it had been there—or what it meant. And Simba hurried to his feet.

"N-Now, my love, you know the boy is just exaggerating…"

Before the bulk of his defense could even form, the queen was crouching low, whispering into her son's ear, "_No one_ messes with my cub."

She licked his cheek tenderly, and the young prince giggled, the sound filling her heart as she kicked off from the ground and rushed at her mate. King and Queen collided within seconds, rolling together several times before stopping—the lioness on top.

Nala nuzzled her mate as if to soothe his battered pride. "Pinned ya."

Simba smiled, lifting up a prayer of gratitude to the Great Kings for blessing him with such an incredible wife…

"Ha! Mom, you got him!"

…and son.

Nala gave her husband a final lick before pushing herself up and turning to embrace Kopa.

"Mom, Mom, you got him!" The young cub smiled up at his mother in excitement, laughing as he turned to watch his father stand from the grass and shake out his thick mane. "She got you, Dad."

The king glanced over at the queen, smiling still, "She sure did, kiddo…"

"I always do."

A sudden flash of blue feathers caught Simba's eye, and he looked up. Zazu was hovering in the air just in front of his face, very much out of breath, which immediately put the king on guard. "What is it, Zazu? What's happened?"

"Sire…There's…something on the edge of the Elephant Graveyard," the majordomo panted. "Lionesses found carcasses…very fresh, sire…"

The king turned curious eyes upon his wife. "Nala?"

"I didn't lead the patrol today," she clarified for her husband, her brow furrowing. "Zazu, did the lionesses see what was eating these animals?"

"No, my queen. But a few have traveled to Rogue Haven to see if any of the males living there have anything to do with this."

Simba glanced down at the small cub curiously watching the scene from beneath his legs, and released a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Zazu. Go back to Pride Rock and instruct five lionesses to meet me at the northern border. While those few inquire at Rogue Haven, we will search the outskirts."

Without another word, the bird took off as swiftly as he had appeared, headed towards the bold, rock structure towering against the eastern horizon.

"Nala, take Kopa home," Simba instructed, meeting the worry in his wife's eyes. "Then join the others at Rogue Haven."

"Dad, I wanna go with you," Kopa protested.

"No, son," Simba said bending down to meet his child's eyes. "You will travel back with your mother to Pride Rock where you will stay until one of us returns to claim you. Do you understand?"

Glaring at his feet, Kopa pawed with frustration at the dirt, "Yes, sir."

The king briefly nuzzled his pouting son and then rose to caress Nala, "I love you both."

Nala whispered into his mane, "Be safe."

And then he was gone.

For a few seconds, the mother and son pair watched the retreating form of the King, and then Nala remembered her own duty as Queen.

"Come, Kopa," she called.

The cub moved grudgingly over to his mother's side and was nuzzled a bit once more. "Your father has a responsibility to protect you, love. He will not allow you to be hurt."

Kopa huffed into his mother's leg, "I know."

Accepting his words, the queen took her young cub in her mouth and began jogging back in the direction of Pride Rock.

* * *

"Kopa, come away from there!" a stern voice called to the young prince. "You know better than to be so close to the edge."

The cub rolled his eyes from where he lay at the tip of Pride Rock, calling back to his grandmother in a tired voice, "I'm just laying down. I'm not gonna fall of—Oww!"

A sudden swipe to the cub's hindquarters had him spinning in seconds, bringing him face to face with his not-very-pleased uncle. He blanched beneath his fur.

"Oh…uh, hi Uncle Mheetu…I was just, um, heading back inside with Grandma Sara…"

Raising a brow, the pale, older lion nodded, his dark mane bristling in the wind. "Mhm, I thought that's what you said. Now, go on before I finish what I started."

Kopa did not miss the threat in his uncle's words and moved within seconds towards the entrance of the den. Because he knew Mheetu would expect it of him, he bypassed his friends and their somewhat contained game of tag to apologetically nuzzle his grandmother Sarafina who was, along with his father's mother, Sarabi, posted as babysitter for the afternoon.

"I'm sorry, Grandma," he whispered, leaning into her side.

The old lioness grinned at her charge and nudged him in the direction of his friends, "You go play, little one. And keep out of trouble."

Happy to be forgiven so easily, the young cub scampered across the den to join several other cubs.

"Hi, Kopa," a grayish female cub greeted.

The young prince grinned, "Hi, Ijara. Can I play?"

"Sure. We're playing tag and—"

"Kopa's it!" a young male announced pulling on the golden cub's tail.

Before long the group of several cubs were chasing one another about the small enclosure, joyously laughing and tripping over resting lionesses. The several hisses and weak growls they received where ignored as the harmless complaints that they were, forcing a more dominant voice to break out into the den and quell the chaos.

"Alright, you cubs," Sarafina called, causing the children to come to a slow halt in their game. "That's enough of...Kopa, I said stop it! This space is too small for that. You're disturbing the lionesses."

A unified "Aww!" rose up from the group.

"Does that mean we can go outside now?" a small, dark-brown cub asked hopefully.

Sarafina grinned, "No, Afua. That does not mean you can go outside. What it does mean is that you all need to find a quieter…smaller game to play. No more tag."

Another simultaneous whine that had half the adults in the den snickering, and the cubs returned to their corner, lamenting their newfound boredom.

"What're we gonna do now?" Ijara grumbled, lowering herself onto the hard stone floor of the cave.

A soft, rust colored cub with black tuffs of fur on the tips of his ears came forward to sit beside Afua. "What about I-spy?"

"That's dumb," Kopa disagreed. "How can we play I-spy when everything in here is gray?"

"It was just a suggestion," Kondo defended, rolling his eyes at the prince as he too sunk to the cool of the den floor.

"You wanna draw pictures?" Ijara suggested. Idly she began scratching one of her claws against the ground to make a circle, but Afua shook his head, "No, no, no. Remember last week? The queen doesn't like it when we draw on the stone in here 'cause it's permanent."

"There's nothing to do," Kopa huffed, flopping on his side as he reached up and began pawing at his tail.

"What about we practice pouncing?"

The young prince's ears perked up at that, and he lifted himself up into a sitting position, frowning at the smile on his friend's face. "There's nothing in here to pounce on, Afua."

But the ever-optimistic cub disagreed, smiling. "We can make tiny scratches in the ground and practice on those."

At the murmurs of agreement vibrating through the other cubs, Kopa felt his frown deepen, "You can't practice pouncing on something that doesn't move or know you're coming. That's stupid. I mean, the whole point of pouncing is to catch prey..."

"Gah, is everything everyone says stupid to you today or what?" Kondo grumbled, standing and shaking out his coat.

"Yeah. You're being a killjoy, Kopa," an older cub named Abasi said. Turning around to face his cousin, the elder smiled. "It think it's a great idea, Afua."

And so, all of the cubs, except Kopa, proceeded to make light scratches in the ground and pounce on them. After several minutes it had turned into a real game with cubs pouncing from scratch to scratch, pretending the space between was the deep water of the Zuberi River and overflowing with crocodiles. The young prince watched and wished that he had just kept his big mouth shut.

"Kopa?"

Afua had taken a break from the game and came to join Simba against the wall, his dark eyes heavy with concern. But Kopa felt the hair on his back bristle with indignation. "What do you want?"

Afua flinched at the older cub's tone, but continued on, "I-I just wanted to tell you that you can still play with us."

"I don't wanna play your stupid game," he hissed, turning his head away.

"But it's fun."

"I said I don't want to!" Kopa snapped, glaring into his paws. "Just leave me alone."

Taking in the harsh words, Afua began to turn away but stopped as he remembered something. His face took on a fresh curiosity as he again addressed the prince. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you what you were doing on the edge."

Caught off guard, Kopa turned towards his persistent companion. "What?"

"Earlier you were on the edge of the Pride Rock…and Sarafina called you away…"

"Yeah...?"

"What were you doing?"

The young prince yearned, "I was looking out for my parents. Something happened at the Graveyard, and they went to go see about it."

The younger cub nodded, "Oh, right. I know about that. My mom went out with the lionesses to Rogue Haven. Said it gave her a chance to see my dad."

"My dad said I have to stay here," Kopa muttered, plopping down woefully onto his front paw and sparing a glance out towards the den entrance.

Afua gaped at him in disbelief, "You…you wanted to go with him?"

The young prince looked back at the younger cub, "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing…Well, it's just…You're a cub. Weren't you afraid you could get hurt?"

"No!" Kopa snapped, narrowing his eyes in instant irritation, "What do I look like? A baby? I could have helped my dad 'cause I'm brave just like he is. But you're not. You're just a baby, spending your time making up stupid, baby games…"

The hurt on Afua's face was deep. "No, I'm not!"

"Yep," Kopa argued. "Just a big, whiny baby."

"Shut up, Kopa!"

"Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby…"

Before the next taunt could escape Kopa's mouth, the younger cub had pounced on him with claws extended, tears dripping from his eyes.

The young prince gave a weak growl as the small, but sharp claws sliced into the back of his shoulders. "Oww! Get off me, you little runt!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Suddenly a sharp grip on the scruff of his neck had lifted the younger lion from Kopa, and the two cubs were separated. A flustered Sarabi stood between them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she questioned, looking from one cub to the other, her usually soft, amber eyes flashing with ire. "Kopa! Afua! Speak!"

With the tears still streaming down his face, Afua pointed at the prince, "H-He said I was a baby. That I wasn't brave and all I did was make up stupid, baby games."

The lioness turned wide eyes upon her grandson, "Is this true?"

Fully aware of the fire darkening his grandmother's face, Kopa ducked his head, wishing for nothing more at that moment than for the ground to swallow him up. He was silent

"Kopa!" Sarabi barked, stepping closer to the cub on her right side. "I'm speaking to you! Is this true?"

Blinking back his own tears, the young prince nodded, "Yes, Bibi."

Above him, the aging lioness frowned. "I expected more from you," she scolded. "Your father will be extremely disappointed."

Kopa flinched, the tears now breaking through all of his defenses.

Resisting the urge to reach out and console him, Sarabi pointed stiffly to a small, little corner at the very back of the den. "You will go sit facing that wall and wait for Simba's return."

The prince dared a lingering glance at his grandmother, searching for any trace of sympathy that he could use to get himself out of this mess, but there was none to be found. Standing on shaky legs, Kopa walked with his head bowed through the now very alert throng of lionesses, perhaps too in-tune to the disapproval in their eyes.

The back of the cave was empty this time of day, not to mention cold, and Kopa shivered as he lowered himself to sit facing the wall beside the kopje that he, his mother and father slept on at night. His father…Tears hurried from his eyes as he pondered the king's reaction. Simba was going to be so angry with him, he knew, even angrier than his grandmother had been, even angrier than his mother would be. He would be angrier because Kopa was a prince, the _heir_ to the throne. Because Kopa would be king one day and kings could not fight with and belittle their friends. Such a king would not be respected. Would not be loved.

His father had taught him these things and more in the quiet stillness as the sun broke over the very peak of Pride Rock. Whispered to him beautiful secrets that the cub cherished deep within his heart. How he hungered to make his father proud. Only to fail…

Kopa heard Afua joining him, taking his place against the wall some yards away, and felt a powerful urge to apologize, to at least begin to make this right. But a sudden roar echoing back from near the mouth of the cave, made him freeze and stole his words.

* * *

The lionesses gathered at the den's entrance warmly greeted their kin as they returned from their brief expedition to Rogue Haven.

"Has the king returned yet?" a pale orange lioness who often lead the hunting parties questioned.

Sarabi shook her head, "No. What came of your search?"

The lioness exhaled, allowing her sore body to fall back into a sitting position against the cool stone. "We questioned each and every lion at the Haven. None of them has been anywhere near the Graveyard. Besides that, the scent Hanaa and I caught this morning did not watch any of those males."

"Hmm...Then whoever ate those animals must still be near by the carcasses," Sarabi pondered. "That or they've already run off…"

"Johari, where is Nala?" Sarafina questioned after accessing that her daughter had not returned with the rest of the scouting party.

The orange lioness shifted her gaze, "Forgive me. When we discerned that the males of Rogue Haven were not responsible, she left us to assist the king."

Sarafina nodded and expelled a held breath as her son Mheetu stepped to her side and nuzzled her consolingly.

Sarabi called out with gratitude, "Thank you all for your assistance in this troubling matter. You have indeed earned your rest. If Nala is not back by sundown, I shall lead the hunt along with the other lionesses who remained."

At that the exhausted scouting party began traveling into the den, murmuring soft thanks to Sarabi as they passed her regal form.

Johari bowed before her, "Thank you for your words and the rest. It is much appreciated, Your Highness."

The dowager smiled regretfully at the youth before her, wishing she did not have such upsetting news to share. "I am afraid your rest will have to wait, my dear."

"Your Highness?"

Sarabi sighed, "While you were away your son and Kopa got into a fight."

* * *

The young hyena listened to the distant sound of approaching animals, her ears perking up in wary attention, her mind sorting through what they could be…Too fast for antelope or another prey herd. Too soft to be more of her own kind…Her breath caught in her throat.

"Najia!"

A young cub playing with rotting, elephant bones, turned with a smile, "Look, Mother! I can balance this one on my nose."

"Najia, come here now!" the elder demanded anxiously.

"What? Wh—"

Before the cub could say another word, the hyena had seized her scruff and was pulling her out of the sunlight, into the shallow beginnings of a burrow she had been in the process of digging. Releasing her daughter, Waseme pushed her back behind herself with stern instructions be silent. "Silent as the grave, my child…"

Her hearing peeked, though her ears flattened to the side of her head as the sound of racing paws ceased. Her heart hammered to a wild rhythm as she caught the familiar scent.

Lions.

At least five. Pacing just outside her too-shallow den. All it would take was a swipe of their giant paws and she would be finished, and her dear, sweet, redeeming Najia would be lost to the wind. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes, tried to focus on the voices now coming from overhead.

"…I don't recognize it, sire."

"Not another lion though."

Directly above the hyena's shallow tunnel, the Lion King stood frozen, recalling the scent now filling his nostrils from the darkness of his past. The smell was different from the ancient musk that filled the Graveyard; like the weather-beaten bones and rotting hide, that odor was fading. Little more than abandoned feathers to be dragged away by a light breeze…But this smell…The one now filling his lungs was distinct and sharp, being pumped out into the air with each breath the wretched creatures took.

This smell was _alive_. And it was close.

A low growl rumbled in Simba's throat as he lowered his nose to the earth, trying to pinpoint the direction of the aroma overwhelming him. His claws extended.

"It's hyenas," he informed the lionesses. "Search every corner. Find them."

Waseme struggled not to move as she heard the lionesses depart at their king's somber direction. She urged her daughter to remain still. She listened, laboring with all her might to hear what was happening above her. A long silence was broken by the sudden shifting of loose dirt from above. It fell from the roof of the tunnel to evaporate into the air in front of her face, and she resisted the urge to hold her breath, swallowed down a sneeze.

Simba jumped soundlessly into the lone beam of sunlight that Waseme's daughter had been playing in mere moments before. He sniffed at the bone the cub had been balancing on her nose. He paused.

Lifted his head, the magnificent, red-maned lion spoke clearly into the emptiness, "Hyenas have been banished from his land. If you show yourself now, I will spare you and allow you to leave unharmed."

Inside herself the young hyena scoffed at the king's lies, but otherwise, silence reigned.

Then the sound of yet another creature approaching broke across the expanse. The king looked up, and Waseme watched as an expression of both confusion and uncontainable adoration flood his eyes.

"Nala…You shouldn't be here." The words were reproachful, but his face held no anger as the male ardently received his mate, "Why have you disobeyed me?"

The pale lioness smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Simba…I would never do such a thing. I joined the lionesses at Rogue Haven as you instructed. They told me that none of the males there were involved, and I came here to assist you."

Simba nodded, "Well, the problem is here. Do you not smell it?"

There was a moment's pause as the fair lioness sniffed the air away from her mate. The fur on her back bristled as she recognized the trace lingering in the air. "Hyenas. How…?"

"I am not sure. It is very strong." Releasing a weary breath, the king turned from the bone he had been studying and looked up at the darkness spreading from the eastern horizon. "But it looks like we will have to continue the search in the morning. Not knowing where or how many there are, we cannot sleep out here. It will be dark already by the time we get back."

The queen agreed with an sigh of her own, and, in response, the king roared low, quickly gathering his lionesses. Together they all returned from wherever they had come as darkness fell over the Graveyard.

And Waseme released a hard, grateful sob.

* * *

When the second roar echoed back into his ears from the mouth of the cave, Kopa had been alone in his corner for a while.

Johari had come to collect Afua shortly after returning from the scouting party. The cub had been anxious in his mother's jaws as he offered the demanded apology for extending his claws to the prince. And Kopa had accepted, though reluctantly. He felt that the superficial wounds on his back were more than deserved, after what he had done; though, he doubted his parents or Afua's mother shared that same view on the subject…

But in the time that he had been alone, the prince had traveled the full spectrum of his emotions, settling on remorse for most of it; however, when he heard his father's roar, a fresh fear bloomed and flooding his veins.

The lionesses seemed to talk forever with his father and mother about what they'd found, about what their next plan of action would be. Kopa sat on bated breath, waiting for the moment to arrive that would seal him in his present doom. When he heard his parents speaking with Sarabi alone, the tears began to flow again. Then his mother's startled gasp, "What in heaven's name…" And then the lone footsteps of a single Lion King, proceeding grimly to retrieve his son.

As his father's warm scent filled his nose, Kopa resisted the urge to flee into his arms and bury himself within the comfort of the elder lion's mane. Instead, he remained where he sat, as still as the wall before him, fighting more tears.

And Simba sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Kopa?"

The young cub bowed his head as the displeasure in his father's voice washed over him. "I-I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it," the king silenced, his brow furrowing with frustration. "You knew better, didn't you?"

Kopa didn't respond.

"Didn't you?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Simba lifted his head, "And yet you still misbehaved. Why?"

Sniffing, the young prince struggled with a sob, "I was…I was j-jealous."

The Lion King nodded to himself, "Jealous…You think that's a good enough reason to tease and fight with your friends?"

Kopa shook his head, "No, sir."

The massive lion exhaled once more, sensing the fresh tears in the air, and stepped closer to the much smaller frame of his son. "Oh, Kopa…You _have_ disappointed me greatly today, my son. I am upset that you were not the good, kind cub I know you to be, and we are going to have a talk about that…but I still love you." Simba leaned forward to nuzzle his cub, "I will always love you."

Kopa rejoiced in the king's embrace, "I love you too, Dad. Please don't be mad at me. It won't happen ever again, I swear it."

"I know it won't, son. And I am not angry. I have already forgiven you a thousand times over for what happened, but you still have some apologies to make to your grandmothers, to Afua and your mother…" Pausing, the king pulled back from his son to catch the cub's green eyes. "Then you and I are going to take a walk."

Looking down, the young prince nodded in acceptance of his father's words. A few, short seconds later, Simba had stepped aside, allowing his son to lead the way towards the mouth of the cave where the majority of the lionesses were assembling for a nighttime hunt.

Naturally, the pair ran into Nala first.

"Young cub, were you not told to behave yourself?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows at the growing image of her son. "How could you do such a thing in our absence? You best thank the Great Kings that your father stopped me otherwise you would be learning from me this minute what it is to get a hiding! Come here."

Kopa hesitated for a moment behind his father's leg before a gentle, but firm shove got the cub moving in his mother's direction. Once her son was in front of her, she captured his eyes in her own. "If there is a next time, Kopa, your father will not be able to stop me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom," the cub whispered.

"Good."

The fair lioness gave her son a brief, forgiving nuzzle, before urging him onward with her nose into the seated forms of his two grandmothers, Sarabi and Sarafina. They both beheld the young prince with expectation, and Kopa bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry I acted the way that I did. I won't do it again."

Sarabi and Sarafina shared a glance of fond amusement and bent down to nuzzle their grandchild. Their touches were ever warm and sympathetic, and after a few moments, they released him, both nodding in the direction of the lioness Johari, who had just finished giving her cub a rather thorough scolding. But a worried expression covered Kopa's face, and he paused.

Sensing his distress, the king and queen came to stand on either side of their son.

"Go on," his mother urged, gently nuzzling his side. "I understand that Afua has already apologized to you for his part in this. Now you must do the same."

Taking a shuddering breath, the young prince looked over his left shoulder at the towering form of his father. Simba answered the silent question with a short nod, his voice a whisper above his child's ear: "A good king knows when to admit he was wrong. Good friends will forgive him."

With another gentle push, Kopa was traveling the short distance across the den towards the capable huntress and her son. Johari was still fussing a little, preparing the small cub for his bath, and Kopa had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Um…H-Hi, Miss Johari…I just wanted to…to apologize to Afua."

"Of course, Kopa," the young lioness agreed, nudging her son towards their prince. "Afua, the prince has something to say to you."

The dark cub glanced up at his mother complainingly, before turning somewhat embarrassed, somewhat hurt eyes upon Kopa. The older cub swallowed hard.

"I…I'm sorry, Afua. I didn't mean what I said before. You're not a baby, and that wasn't a stupid game. It was smart of you to come up with it and I was…I was just jealous. I didn't mean to hurt you. C-Can you forgive me?"

A warm grin spread across the younger cub's face, and he even giggled a little despite himself, "Didn't know you could say the word sorry, Kop—Oww, Mom! I mean, yes! Yes, I forgive you."

"So, we're friends again right?"

Rubbing his rump mournfully, Afua nodded, "Yeah, we're friends."

Smiling wide in gratitude, Kopa rushed at the younger cub and embraced him. "Thanks."

Afua smiled. "No problem."

"Kopa!"

The young prince started at his father's voice and pulled away from Afua, glancing over his shoulder. "C-Coming, Dad."

The younger cub's brow furrowed sympathetically, "Is King Simba still mad at ya?"

Kopa nodded, "I think a little bit, yeah. We're going to take a walk."

Afua cringed a bit for his friend, "Good luck."

"Thanks," the prince muttered, looking once more over his shoulder. He noted the hard tint to his father's red-brown eyes and nodded, "I think I'll need it."

"Kopa. Now."

"Yes, sir!" The elder cub turned briefly to bid his friend farewell and hurried across the den to where his father stood waiting at the mouth of the cave. The young prince ducked his head at the faint reproach on his father's face. "Sorry."

Simba turned from his son and lead the way out of the den, his eyes still hard.

"Come," he directed, stepping out into the moonlight. "It's time I tell you the story of Scar."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** For those of you who were wondering, Rogue Haven is the brilliant brainchild of Asante, and I am using it sparingly with permission. The idea is that the males of the pride are not banished, but live in a haven somewhere on the Pride Lands to be close to their families. Head on over to Asante's creation "The Lion King IV: The Rogue Pride" for specific details...Then stick around and read the rest of the stories because they are simply amazing. Beautiful things are happening in the Pride Lands over there.

Bless us both with reviews!

Now for Chapter 2...

* * *

Kopa sat just outside the den of Pride Rock, well within his mother's sight and yet far enough away to enjoy a few rays of afternoon sunshine. It was the farthest from the den he had been able to go for the past four days, and he was incredibly bored. Remaining under the watchful eye of his mother had been the consequence for the incident with Afua. And though the prince agreed that it was fair, that didn't make it any less dull.

His brow furrowed as he looked out in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard. Even after the banishment of the hyenas, the place remained dark and shadowed, unaffected by the golden sun streaming down from above. Kopa could not imagine ever living there, as the his father told him his Great-uncle Scar had, though he could not deny the curiosity that stirred within him as he gazed upon the ominous blemish to the beauty of the Pride Lands.

What had driven Scar to desire to live in such darkness? Away from the pride and the sun…Was it simple jealousy as Simba had said or something more?

Tilting his head a bit, Kopa pondered his father's words:

…_There is a darkness in that place, an evil that has consumed too many of our family. It is dangerous, my son, and I am telling you just as my father told me: you must never go there, Kopa. Promise me._

_I promise, Dad…_

"Hey, Kopa! Come play with us!"

The cub lifted his head at the familiar call and moved closer to the edge of the promontory. His friends were gathered in the grass beneath Pride Rock, waving at him, "Come on!"

All thoughts of the Elephant Graveyard were lost.

Smiling, the prince opened his mouth to give an excited reply only to remember that single, sobering fact:

He was grounded.

And his face fell. "I-I can't."

"Aww, come on!" Afua pouted, pouncing playfully on Abasi's back. "You can't still be grounded. It's been days!"

Biting his lip, the prince whined, "I know, but…"

"Kopa!"

The golden cub cringed at Nala's call and backed away from the edge, "I'm coming, Mom!"

Without sparing a final glance at his friends, the young cub turned to make his way back into the den. His head was bowed low as he slunk through the lionesses littering the stone floor, and he groaned upon reaching his mother's side.

Allowing a soft smirk to cross her face, the queen surveyed her little son, watched him curl up into a tight ball against her chest and gaze mournfully towards the mouth of the cave. Sometimes it was just uncanny how much Kopa resembled his father. Both in looks and deeds.

"You enjoy the sunshine?" Nala questioned, flicking her tongue over the dark brown tuff of hair on the crown of his head.

The prince ignored her question, choosing to instead cover his pseudo mane with both paws.

"Mommm…" he objected. "I don't need a bath right now. Really."

The fair, blue-eyed lioness hummed these words, "I don't know about that, but…I may let you off just this once…"

Kopa peered up at his mother from beneath his paws, "You will?"

She nodded, "Mhm. _If_ you will do something for me."

"Do what?"

Nala smiled, "I want you to go tell Nura that you have my permission to play outside with your friends."

"I can?" The young prince questioned, bolting to his feet as his eyes widened with excitement.

The queen laughed, "Yes. You have behaved yourself well these past few days, my son. That's all your father and I ever ask."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Mom!" Kopa said, gratefully nuzzling his mother. "I'll be good. I promise!"

"I know you will, baby," the queen agreed. "Now go on, and don't forget to tell Nura. I don't want her scolding you needlessly."

Giving Nala one last warm purr, the prince turned on his heels and raced back towards the den entrance. His eyes took a wide sweep of the endless land spreading out before him, and he felt a familiar rush fill him at the sight. Bounding down the steps that lead to his freedom, Kopa released a joyous holler, skidding to a stop upon reaching the grass.

The grass.

It felt like forever since he'd felt the soft, savanna grass against his fur. Extending his claws, he dug into the soil, sniffed the wind as it rushed around him. He swore to himself that he would never get grounded again.

"Kopa!" The slate-gray cub Ijara, bounded into him and knocked the young prince flat on his back while a giddy smile lit up her face. "I thought we would never see you again!"

The prince laughed, "Hey! Let me up!"

The giggling, young lioness did so after giving Kopa a fond lick on his cheek, which had both cubs blushing.

"Yo, Ijara! Nura said to stay on…Hey, it's Kopa!" Abasi greeted, coming around the bend with the other cubs trailing him. The eldest cub of the group smiled at the prince, "I thought you said you couldn't come?"

Kopa nodded as he greeted his other friends, "Yeah, but when I went back inside Mom said I could. Feels like I haven ran in forever…Wanna play tag?"

There was simultaneous agreement among the cubs, and quickly they were enveloped in a game of tag that took them around the entirety of Pride Rock. Soon they were playing some mix of tag and hide and seek, making up rules as they went, and the young prince was loving every second.

"Haha, I gotcha again, Afua!" Kondo announced, pouncing on the younger cub's tail. "You and Kopa are it!"

Afua raced after the faster lion cub, his ears flicking as he tried to find Kopa. But the golden cub pounced on Afua from behind, the two laughing as they tumbled down a short hill into the grass below Pride Rock.

"N-No fair, Kopa," the younger cub giggled.

Smiling wide, the prince lay on his back watching the clouds. "Gosh…Have the clouds always been that white?"

Still laughing, Afua nodded, "Yeah. Have you always been so golden?"

Kopa chuckled, "No, really…Mom and Dad had me locked up for ages…_Two whole days_ longer than your mom had you."

"Hey, that's right," the dark cub agreed, turning with a furrowed brow to peer at his friend. "Why _are_ your parents so strict, Kopa?"

The young prince pondered this for a moment, "They're not strict, Afua…They're great most of the time. They just don't want me to do bad stuff I guess."

"Well, my mom doesn't want me to either but I could play before you could," the small cub noted.

And Kopa sighed, "I dunno. My dad said it was about me becoming king one day," he a faint tone of melancholy coated his voice as he continued. "That one day I'll have to be responsible for all of us, you know? Not just myself..."

And the young cub beside him frowned, "I don't understand, Kopa."

Cocking his head at the sounds of laughter from the grass above, the prince shook his head and stood, "Neither do I…Come on. We should get back up there before we get in trouble again."

* * *

From the promontory, the Lion King gazed down upon the assemblage of cubs frolicking with such carefree abandon beneath his perch. It appeared to be some kind of combination of catch and hide-and-seek, but with more rules, though he had yet to figure out just what all those rules were. A fond grin danced across his lips as he watched his young son chase after Ijara, basking in the light of Kopa's happiness. Simba looked up into the clouds above and closed his eyes, wishing not for the first time that his father could have lived to meet his grandson.

"You would have been so proud of him…"

The king took a deep whiff of the wind that swirled around him then, bathing him in his father's scent. _I am already proud, my son. Of you both._

The breeze then dissipated as if it had never been, and Simba felt that all too familiar longing rise within the pit of his stomach. He smiled as he looked down upon his son once more, allowing the cub's presence to ease away the edges of his pain.

"He's a good cub," Nala said, nuzzling her mate as she appeared, taking a seat at his side. "Like his father."

The golden lion purred against his wife, eagerly breathing in her air. "He is."

Together the pair watched the young lions chase one another around the grass, enjoying the sunshine. Below them one of the rusty cubs, Kondo, pounced on Kopa's back, smiling.

"I was mad at you before, Grouchy, but you can be kinda fun sometimes," Kondo teased, pulling on the prince's ear. "I'm glad your mom let you out."

Kopa laughed, "Me too."

Both King and Queen laughed with their son, Simba raising an eyebrow at his wife as he remembered, "That's right, _Mom_. I thought we agreed on five days punishment."

"Well, he's been minding himself pretty well these past few days," Nala said, lifting her chin. "He didn't complain, and he obeyed Mother when I had her watch him yesterday. He stayed where I told him to stay for the most part, and…What?"

"Oh, Nala, come on!" Simba chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "I admit we have a good cub, but he's no angel."

The queen scoffed, looking back down upon the children, "He behaved well, Simba. It was just as I said."

The king lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Should I go ask Sarafina her opinion of our little angel's behavior?"

Nala rolled her eyes at her husband's words, watching her son's face light up with joy as he raced after Ijara. How it was that she could feel his joy as if it were her own, she would never understand.

Bowing her head a little, she admitted, "He looked miserable, Simba."

Her mate shook his head, turning away with a smirk.

"What?" Nala questioned.

Simba pursed his lips to hide a smile. "Nothing, my love. Nothing."

"Don't you give me that nothing garbage," the queen snapped, shifting where she sat to better survey her chuckling mate. "What is it? What's so funny?"

The king just laughed.

"Simba!" the lioness growled.

Forced himself to quiet down at the look on his mate's face, Simba leaned forward to tenderly nuzzle her cheek. "It's nothing, Nala. You're just a great mother, that's all."

The queen felt her brow furrowing as she replayed her husband's words over again in her mind, and after a few moments, she recoiled from his embrace, arguably more irritated than she was before.

"You think that you could have stuck to five days better than me?" she questioned, her blue eyes flashing. "Is that it?"

Recognizing that look, the Lion King groaned, "Now, dear, that's not…"

"Answer the question, Simba."

With a heavy sigh, the male turned from his wife to once again observe his child.

"Yes, Nala. I believe that I could have stuck better…" Pausing he turned back to his mate, instantly pained by the fire in her eyes, and tried to explain. "My love, I'm his father...Not to mention his king. It's my job to be harder on him."

"Oh really?" the lioness bristled, her regal face twisting with ire. "Is that so?"

Simba swallowed hard, feeling perhaps a bit like his son did when the cub ended up on the wrong side of his mother. From all the years he had known his wife, the king knew how this would turn out if he said the wrong thing. And yet he wasn't even sure he knew what that was anymore.

After all, she was being pretty damn hard on _him_ right now…

_**~TPLT~**_

Far below the royal couple on the grass just beyond the promontory, raised voices had caught the attention of Abasi, the elder cub. He furrowed his brow in concern as he studied the distant figures of the king and queen and called out to Kopa who had just rushed past him after Afua.

"Hey, Kopa, wait up!"

Panting heavily, the prince stalled and turned towards his friend, "What is it?"

"Are…Are you're parents…_fighting_?"

Alarmed by the question, Kopa followed Abasi's gaze onto the regal pair sitting on the edge of the promontory. He took in his mother's tight-lips and his father's abashed expression and allowed a slow smile to spread across his face.

"Well?" the concerned, elder cub questioned, turning to face the prince.

Kopa laughed, shaking his head, "No. They're not fighting…Mom's just putting him in his place."

Abasi looked back up at the couple, "Putting him…_Putting him in his place?_ B-But how can she can do that? He's the king!"

The prince shrugged, "She does it all the time. But not in public though…Maybe it's their anniversary or something…"

As he watched the two for a few moment's longer, Kopa figured that, however funny it would be, he probably shouldn't do what was on his mind. In all goodness, he should just leave them to their fussing, turn around with Abasi and keep playing. He figured that not doing so more than likely counted as one of those rude, un-princely things his parents were always lecturing him about. And he _had_ just gotten off punishment…But his newfound freedom had filled the cub with a heady sense of invincibility, and coupled with his mischievous characters…Kopa decided that he did not want to miss out on the opportunity that had so presented itself.

Fighting down a smile, he summoned the rest of his friends to join him and Abasi beneath the promontory, and once they were all gathered, he called out to his fussing parents:

"Dad! Mom!" he hollered. "Hey…!"

_**~TPLT~**_

The King and Queen were startled by their son's voice, so engrossed they had been in their little spat. But they recovered with speed, turning surprised eyes upon Kopa and the gathering of cubs surrounding him.

Nala, for her part, reverted back into devoted-queen-mother-mode, glancing uneasily between the cubs and her mate. "Oh no…you don't think that they think we were arguing, do you?"

"Well, they should," Simba scoffed. "That's what we were doing…"

"Simba! We were not arguing."

"We were."

"Were not!"

"Were too."

"Were _not_!"

"Fine."

"Hey, Dad?" the young cub questioned, sitting down among his friends on the grass. "We were just wondering if it was you and Mom's anniversary today."

The queen furrowed her brow at the odd question as her husband offered the child a response, "Why do you ask, son?"

Kopa shrugged, "'Cause Mom normally doesn't do that to you in public."

Simba raised an eyebrow at his son, "Do…what, Kopa?"

And the prince just cocked his head to the side, giving an innocent smile, "Put you in your place."

The group of cubs surrounding Kopa burst into simultaneous laughter, rolling into fits of hysterics in the grass. Even the queen released a giggle of laughter, bowing her head and shaking it against her chest. But the massive lion beside her was fuming.

"Why you little—Nala!"

She looked up at her mate with tears of mirth rolling from her eyes, "Oh, my darling. I'm sorry…but your face when he said…it was the funniest thing!" With that the fair lioness broke down into her own peals of laughter, hardly able to speak, and leaving Simba to his own defense.

"Kopa!" he called, standing to approach the very edge of the promontory. The king glared down at his son. "Kopa, come up here right now!"

But the young prince was too dissolved in his own laughter to hear his father's voice.

Yes, he decided. He had made a good decision.

A very good decision.

* * *

"My King, the lionesses have reports from the Graveyard," Zazu called, perching himself on the hard stone of the promontory beside the two Pride Land rulers. "They have uncovered a shallow den and two tunnels, both well beneath the…Sire?"

Simba was pacing the edge, his face contorted in moderate but lessening irritation, completely oblivious to the small majordomo perched at his side.

"Young cub, just wait till I get my paws on you…" he hissed.

"Sire?"

"…You think you've seen the tickle monster before…?"

"_Sire_?"

"…Oh, you have _no_ idea…"

"SIRE!"

The king spun at the loud interruption to his muttering, his brow furrowing at the hornbill fluttering impatiently before him. "Zazu?" he questioned sharply. "Yes? What is it?

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the king's assistant retook his perch upon the stone.

"I have news from the Graveyard, sire. The lionesses have reported on today's scouting mission."

With these words, Simba was promptly sobered, "Nala."

"I'm here," the queen said, all mirth gone as she glanced once upon her mate. "Go on, Zazu."

The bird bowed his head, "My Queen. The lionesses have uncovered a shallow den and two, fresh tunnels. Also there have been two more kills, a young zebra and a gazelle. Both devoured."

Shaking her head, Nala sighed. "No herd goes anywhere near the graveyard if they can help it. To get fresh meat, the hyenas would have to travel across the Pride Lands. How is that possible? Every night, lionesses have been on guard, as have been the males at Rogue Haven."

"If there's only one or two it's possible," Simba noted, glancing grimly at his queen. "And it's even easier to do at night. Make a kill then drag it back for the others. That's very possible."

"But with two tunnels…"

"The lionesses are still looking, my Queen," Zazu inserted, glancing between the two rulers. "Adding today to what they've covered these last few days, more than a fourth of the outskirts remains to be searched. There very well could be more tunnels."

"Yes," Simba agreed, frowning at this news. "Besides two tunnels on top could mean twenty beneath the surface. Have the lionesses dig what they can of the two they found, see what they can uncover. I will send more to extend the search, and perhaps quicken the pace."

As the king began to turn away, Zazu called him back, "Sire, Johari attempted to dig into one, but…somehow the ground and rocks above shifted…She did not got a meter down before she was injured."

"Injured!"

"How bad?"

"Broken arm, maybe a rib. The tunnel collapsed on her upper body and falling rocks knocked her unconscious…Sire, it's a miracle the hyenas weren't killed when they dug it."

Shaking his head, Simba briefly turned away, listening as his mate made further inquiries.

"Where are the lionesses now, Zazu?"

"Returning. They did not go on without her, and Hanaa sent me ahead of them. Simba, they request—"

"Rafiki," the king breathed, nodding at his paws. "Yes, of course. Go and get him, Zazu. If he is able, bring him here."

Bowing his head once in acknowledgement of the king's words, Zazu took wing and turned south, towards the massive baobab tree.

Nala turned to face her husband, her brow furrowed in concern, "Simba…What are we going to do?"

But the king was lost in thought, once again seated on the edge of the promontory, watching his pride's cubs running through the grasses. He feared this new threat to their safety. To his son's. To his kingdom's. And at the moment he had no idea how he was going to fight it. Something he couldn't yet hear or see. Something that with by smell alone stirred up such dark memories from the past.

"Simba?"

At his mate's gentle touch on his shoulder, the king lowered his head and nuzzled her. "It will be alright, my love. Tonight I will gather some of the males from Rogue Haven, and we will sit out the night at the graveyard…"

"What?"

"…Zazu said the carcasses were eaten; perhaps the hyenas will need to hunt again. And if so, we will intercept them."

"Simba, you can't!" Nala protested, worry shimmering in her eyes. "There could be forty hyenas out there in hiding! What if you're hurt? You're our King. We need you here!"

Simba met his mate's troubled gaze. "I will not send lionesses out at night, unprotected, not knowing what to expect. Besides I don't think there will be that many. A young zebra and a gazelle could not feed more than three males at the most."

"And what if they're eating in shifts to make us less suspicious? A dozen males could attack you!" the queen argued, panicking at the determination on his face. "Don't do this. It's too risky! You need to give the lionesses a few more days to…"

"Nala, stop it!" the king growled, growing frustrated despite himself. "There's no time for this! We don't have a few more days! In that time, each and every one of the lionesses could be injured or the hyenas could get bold and try to hunt in broad daylight while our cub is running wild in the grasslands! Is that what you want?"

Nala could only flinch, "Simba…"

"Now, I have made my decision," he announced, lifting himself to tower above the smaller female. "You will go inform the den of what occurred on the mission today, the decision that has been made, and await the return of the scouts. I will meet Rafiki on the trail."

There was no denying the pain in his mate's eyes as the final note of that harsh order faded into space.

It was the first unkind order he had ever given his wife. The first time he had ever dared, consciously or subconsciously, to place her beneath himself. In all things they had been equals. Different sides of the same coin. One soul spread across two bodies, walking in step in the same direction…Until this moment. Never before had they been here. And it was painful, as if a wedge had just been jammed between them, boxing them in their respective roles.

King. Queen. Top. Bottom. Right. Left…

It felt all wrong to Simba, and, in his mind, he was tripping over himself in his rush to fix it. To mend the change before it could become permanent.

But Nala bowed her beautiful head, the flash of pain gone from her eyes as if it had never been. Her was voice low. _Submissive_:

"As you wish, my King."

She turned from him and walked back to the den with all the grace of a Queen. And he tried to call her back, but something thick and raw had stuck in his throat. Bowing his proud head low, the Lion King closed his eyes on the image of her retreating form.

**~TPLT~**

The young prince dropped his head in the same moment as his father, worriedly glancing back over his shoulder at Abasi.

"Yeah," he whispered. "_That_ was a fight."


	4. Chapter 3

The young hyena cub eagerly shook the fine dust from the burrow out of her blue-gray pelt. With a smile, she hurried towards her mother, excited by the prospect of playing for a few hours in the remaining sunshine.

"Mother? After we come back from getting water can I—"

"I hunt tonight, Najia," the adult said, looking up from where she had been tending the healing gash on her left leg. "You must be quick to drink, then head back underground. I leave as soon as the sunsets."

And the child froze, a sad frown draining the joy from her face, "I've spent all day down there."

"And so you shall spend the night," the adult said, frowning. "We've talked about this. You must stay hidden."

Thinking fast, the cub made another attempt, "What if I come with you? I'll be good, and I won't make any noise."

"Don't be foolish, child," Waseme snapped, glancing with disapproval upon her daughter. "You cannot go."

Turning to peer out over the expanse of bones towards the red-yellow sun sinking down in the west, the elder of the pair released a frustrated sigh. How _could_ the cub could complain all afternoon about being hungry and then protest their only means of getting food?

Maddening child.

The sound of bones clattering against the hard, dry ground drew her attention back upon her young daughter.

"Najia!" she scolded. "What have I told you? Do you want the lions to find us?"

Cowering beneath the angry, snarling form, the cub shook her head. "N-No, Mother. I'm sorry."

Grumbling low in her throat, the older hyena limped away from her charge. After several deep breaths, she allowed her worn body to sink heavily into a sitting position on the ground.

"Come here," she demanded.

Not daring to hesitate, the young female was sitting at her mother's side in a few short moments, well-tensed for the punishment to come. Waseme, however, surprised her.

"My child, you are very dear to me," she began, glancing down at the cub. "Even when I am angry with you, it is out of a desire to protect you. I cannot do that if you do not obey me. You must remember that we are not safe here. Not ever. And this is not out home. We are just passing through so that I can heal. If the lions catch us because you are foolish, I could not defend you as I am...Do you understand?"

Mournfully, the cub nodded.

"You stay here while I'm hunting because here I know you are safe," Waseme continued, giving her daughter a rare rub of affection. "When I am better, we will find the place where we belong, somewhere you can run and play and make as much noise as you want…but for now...Now, you must trust me."

The young cub gazed longingly at the green fields just beyond where she sat, curling into the adult's side. "I trust you, Mother."

* * *

After watching the king rush off in the direction of the southlands, Kopa had settled himself on a low kopje at the base of Pride Rock.

He was well out of view of his would-be supervisor, Nura, and he knew he would get in trouble if he was found, but he didn't care. The rocks beneath him had been his parents' favorite day-time resting place since they were cubs, and as such were infused with the royals' scent. It was a combination of rich, summer grass and morning dew blanketing the savanna. It was balanced, soothing to his troubled mind. And being enveloped within it while he awaited his father's return had helped keep the tears at bay.

"Kopa! Kopa, where are you?"

The cub tensed, urging himself to become invisible as Abasi appeared beneath his pile of rocks.

"Kopa, come on! This isn't funny!"

The release of a low sniffle turned out to be the prince's undoing. Abasi spun at the sound, and a brotherly scowl darkening his features.

"What are you doing up there, kid?" he questioned. "Nura was about to go tell the Queen she couldn't find you. Do you want to be grounded again?"

Kopa tucked his head inside his paws, "I don't care."

And the elder sighed, "Kopa, I told you that everything would be okay with your parents. Lions fight sometimes. Just like you and Afua the other day or me and Kondo a few weeks ago. It doesn't mean anything bad."

"But they've never done that before," Kopa whined, gazing down up with sad eyes upon his friend. "Not ever. Even you said so."

Abasi rolled his eyes, "Okay. I did say that, but just because we've never seen them fight before doesn't mean they haven't. Everyone does. Later tonight they'll make up, and it will be just like it was before. You'll see. Now, come on. We've got to let Nura know I found you before she tells your mom."

Un-soothed by the older male's short words, the cub curled himself into a tighter ball upon the rocks. "I'm staying here."

"You can't be where Nura can't see you, Kopa."

"I'm not going," the younger cub protested, his brow furrowing in determination as he looked out towards the southlands. "I can't see Dad coming back from the other side."

Shaking his head, Abasi huffed, "Your funeral, kiddo."

He bounded off with the same quickness that he had appeared, and Kopa dropped his head onto the top of his paws, watching the herds shift against the southern horizon.

* * *

"What a beautiful picture you make, my daughter," Sarafina softly called to the lone figure standing at the base of Pride Rock's promontory. "Never had I dreamed holding you in my arms as a cub that you would grow into such a fine, young lioness. Into such a Queen."

At the familiar voice, Nala turned towards the den and watched the aging female emerge from the darkness and draw near to claim the vacant space by her side.

She grinned. "Mother..."

The pair shared in a warm nuzzle before the queen looked up to meet familiar blue-green eyes, bowing her head humbly at the words Sarafina had spoken.

"Thank you, Mother," she breathed. "I have...I have tried to be a good queen."

Smiling, the elder nodded and hummed her agreement, "All you can ever do is try. It's all any of us can ever ask of you...or the king."

Nala shifted her eyes back out over the land, trying and failing to ignore the swell of hurt that rose at the mention of her mate. She was silent.

And Sarafina nodded with silent understanding, a faint smile on her lips as the sound of cubs laughing in the grass below filled her ears.

"I don't know if you remember this, Nala, but shortly after we lost Mufasa in the gorge, your father lost a little bit of his mind."

The queen turned with wide eyes upon her mother, "What? I-I knew they were close, but—"

"No, no, my dear. Let me explain. You see, after Mufasa's death when Scar brought the hyenas to Pride Rock under his protection, you father became extremely protective of you and Mheetu." Sarafina paused and shook her head in mind frustration as the memories resurfaced. "I told him it was foolish, but he left Rogue Haven anyway and joined us here. Every time a hyena even walked past you two, your father snarled at them chased them away."

"Oh, no."

"I warned him. I begged him to see reason, but he wouldn't listen. In fact, he accused me one night of not caring for the safety of my children. Can you believe that? But Scar saw your father's behavior as a threat to his rule, and banished him from the Pride Lands—not without giving the hyenas their satisfaction, mind you..."

Nala frowned, shaking her head into the stone, "Yes. I remember...You were crying."

"Mm. Indeed I was."

Lifting pale, blue eyes onto Sarafina, the queen's brow furrowed even deeper at the phantom pain she saw on her face. "Mother, why did you tell me that?"

"Because," the elder lioness began, brushing her daughter's face with her paw. "You also are in love with a foolish lion."

At the confusion in Nala's face, Sarafina continued, her voice low and soothing.

"I know it doesn't make it hurt any less, what happened today, but it might help you in fixing it to know that the king behaved the way he did out of fear. Out of uncertainty...Simba only wants to keep his child safe, just as your father did, and in his mind, you were standing in the way."

The queen turned from her mother as she pondered these words, feeling the balls click together in her head. In a matter of moments, she found herself agreeing on all counts.

Simba had acted out of uncertainty.

Simba had been scared for their son.

Simba had seen her as stopping him from protecting their son...which made him a fool, and she was still very much in love with him.

"That idiot," she hissed, glancing over her shoulder in the direction he had gone to intercept Rafiki. "If he doesn't watch out he's going to end up getting himself banished from our kopje."

Sarafina laughed, her eyes warm and light.

"I'm serious, Mother," Nala said. "Scared or not, we're in this together. He needs to listen to me, especially in times like this. He doesn't think straight when he's stressed. Not to mention eat or sleep right...I'm worried about him."

Her mother agreed with a soft nod, "He has always pushed himself hard. Lost his father too young, right at the age where he was still believing that Mufasa was perfect. Now he's trying to be perfect himself. He is lucky to have you, my dear."

Nala huffed, "How can I help him if he won't listen to me?"

The elder lioness grinned, nudging her daughter's shoulder suggestively. "You'll just have to make him. He may be King of these lands, but you are Queen, a beautiful one at that. I'm sure you could subdue him enough to where he'll listen."

"Mother!"

"Well, can you or can't you?"

"Mother, that's inappropriate," the queen grumbled, trying to hide her smile. "Besides…there won't be much more of that for a few months at least."

Sarafina's smile widened, "You...You're pregnant?"

Nala nodded, "Kopa will have a sibling."

"Or siblings!"

"No," Nala disagreed, smiling as she glanced down at her belly. "I feel like it's going to be just one. A girl."

And Sarafina's eyes softened with pride, "Praise the Great Kings. Another circle is begun."

The sun was low in the western horizon, casting a calm stillness upon the land as mother and daughter basked in the afterglow of Nala's news. The roll and shake of a short roar, however, briefly unsettled the easy quiet and caused both to look up.

"Looks like the scouting party's returned..." Sarafina noted, her eyes focusing on the lionesses she could see nearing Pride Rock.

Nala turned from her mother and hurried towards the stepping stones that lead down from the Pride Rock.

"Tell the den," she called back to Sarafina. "Have them make room!"

The queen meet the weary individuals at the base of Pride Rock, the group of females already surrounded by a curious few cubs which Nala pushed through firmly but gently.

"Your Majesty."

The young, soft brown lioness in the front bowed low before Nala, with those surrounding her following suit. It was show of respect the queen appreciated but wished they had bypassed this time, given the situation.

"Hanaa, where is Johari?"

Before the lioness could respond, a voice called out from the back of the group. "I am here."

The crowd parted to allow the lioness in question to limp forward, supported on her right side by her sister, Binti.

Just with a single look at her, Nala knew that she was in intense pain, not to mention still a bit faint from the rocks hitting her head. She urged them inside.

"Come. Simba should be returning soon with Rafiki. We must get you resting. Do you think you can make it up, Jo?"

Bravely hardening her face, Johari nodded, "I do."

"Alright then."

"_Mom_!"

The party was startled by the shrill, panicked voice, and before any of them could do anything, a dark brown cub had bolted to Johari's side.

"Oh!" the wounded lioness moaned, her son's soft scent filling her nose. "Afua."

The cub gazed up at his mother with worry-filled, green eyes, "Mama, what happened? W-Why are you limping?"

"Hush now," she soothed, nuzzling him through her pain. "I'm alright. Just hurt myself a little. That's all."

"But what happened?" he cried, burying his face in her neck. "Y-You've never come back hurt before."

Johari closed her eyes, feeling tired, "Baby, Mama needs to rest."

"But—"

"Afua, I know you're afraid, little one," Nala gently interrupted, "but your mother needs you to be brave for her right now, alright? Can you do that?"

Swallowing hard, Afua nodded.

Nala spared him a quick smile, "Good cub. Now, I need you to gather your friends and Nura and head inside. You can talk to your mom more there."

Doubtfully, the young cub glanced back up at Johari's face. She was smiling at him reassuringly. "Obey her, Afua," she said.

The young cub nodded, giving a final rub against his mother's side, "Yes, Mama."

He scurried off, taking the rest of the gathered cubs with him, and Nala exhaled in relief. "Alright. Please get her to the den. She looks like she might be going unconscious again, and at that point there will be no moving her."

The lionesses departed with surprising speed, assisting Johari until she reached the top while Nala remained at the base.

Something had struck her when she noticed that her ever-curious son was not among the huddle of cubs surrounding the lionesses. She remembered that she hadn't seen the cub playing after her argument with Simba and suddenly felt the need to see him. To have the little fur ball curled up in her arms and know that he hadn't gotten a wild hair and raced across the savanna after his father.

She stood in expectation when the pale-gray lioness rounded the corner, cubs of varying ages bouncing around her.

"Nura, where's Kopa?" Nala questioned her voice high and anxious at noticing his absence.

"Y-Your Majesty, I—"

"I know where he is," the elder cub Abasi said, rolling his eyes to himself. "He's on the kopje above the chipmunk cave."

Her panic lessened, but the queen still frowned, "On the...What is he doing all the way over there? Nura, the other cubs were not playing anywhere near those caves! Could you not see him?"

Flinching, the three-year-old lioness paled beneath her fur, "Well, h-he refused to leave and would not come when I called. Abasi stayed with him for a while, and then I—"

"Enough!" the queen snapped, glaring hard at Nura. "Just get the cubs inside. Make sure they're all accounted for."

And without another word or moment of hesitation, Nala bounded through the darkened grass towards the familiar rock configuration, praying to the Great Kings that her son was still there.

* * *

"Where is he?" Simba grumbled, frowning in the direction of Rafiki's tree. "He should be here by now."

The king had been pacing at the halfway mark between the baobab and Pride Rock for a good while. In that time, he had debated about going on to fetch the monkey himself. He had debated about going back to Pride Rock. He had debated about staying where he was and just waiting (which was what inadvertently ended up happening, though it was not his decision). His argument with Nala had filled him with unsettling waves of uncertainty—as they always did. He could never decide even in the simplest situations what was best, what was right, when his relationship with his mate had been shaken.

He knew this, and he growled into the dirt in frustration, "Why couldn't she just let it go? Why does she always have to act like she knows everything?"

_Because she does._

Simba hissed, pacing irately in the opposite direction. "She doesn't understand. I have an obligation to this kingdom to do what needs to be done in order to protect it."

_Was that really what needed to be done?_

"I am the king!" he roared into the sky. "Who would know better than I what needs to be done?"

_Perhaps the queen..._

Simba extended his claws and slashed into a nearby umbrella tree, frightening several birds from their shady perch within its branches. He watched them go with a sigh, Nala's startled and pained face flashing like a picture in his mind, and bowed his head in shame.

"You still proud of me now, Father?"

He groaned resignedly and lowered himself to sit upon the dusty ground beneath the scarred tree.

"Who are you, Simba?"

Looking up to find Rafiki perched on a low branch of the tree, the king started, his eyes wide with emotion.

"How long have you been up there?" he questioned, furrowing his brow. "Johari is injured, you old bat!"

Though he probably should have, Simba did not anticipate the rather large melon than fell upon his head. "Oww!"

"Do not insult Rafiki," the shaman scolded, appearing beside the king. "He knows your father. And Rafiki has been here long enough to know that you do not know who you are again."

Simba winced as he massaged his head, "What?"

"Who are you?" the monkey repeated.

And the king moaned as he stood, "Oh, not that again. I know who I am, okay?"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't."

Shaking his head, Simba began walking away but Rafiki's cane blocked his path. He huffed, "I know who I am, Rafiki. King of the Pride Lands…just like my father."

"You think all Mufasa was, was a king?"

At this Simba frowned, turning back in the direction of Rafiki's voice, but he was gone. The sound of faint mumbling drew him in the direction of the Pride Lands and the monkey that was somehow already several yards ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait!"

Upon reaching his friend's side, Simba frowned at him. "Why do you always disappear?"

Rafiki shrugged. "Why do you always stay where you are? Rafiki cannot meet everyone's expectations. I am not a god."

The king huffed, "You said that my father was more than a king."

The shaman began ticking off individuals on his fingers, "Ahadi. Uru. Scar. Sarabi. You...That's at least five individuals besides the general kingdom that your father had responsibilities to. Not to mention his friends and acquaintances...like Rafiki."

"So?" Simba snapped, still irritable. "What does that mean? Everyone has those things."

"Exactly," Rafiki mumbled. The shaman closed his eyes and hummed as he walked, seeming to signify that he was done talking, but Simba's patience had reached its end.

He snatched the staff from Rafiki's hand and proceeded to whack him on the head with it.

"Oi!"

"Could you speak plainly for once?" Simba growled, dropping the staff as he stared at the old baboon. "What is it? What other part of this am I missing?"

Rafiki glared hard at the king, muttering to himself once more as he picked up his cane.

"What was Mufasa to Ahadi and Uru?" he questioned.

"Their son."

"To Scar?"

"His brother."

"What about you?"

"My father."

"And to Sarabi?"

"His wife."

Rafiki narrowed his eyes as he asked again, "Who are you, Simba?"

The king looked away, gazing back across the land at the faint and small image of Pride Rock against the horizon. "I am a king..."

"What else?"

Furrowing his brow, Simba called out his other titles, "I am a son, a father, a...a husband."

"Yes," the shaman agreed with a nod. "Like your father, you have responsibilities to these too, even more so, perhaps, than your responsibility to the kingdom. Being ignorant of them interrupts your balance and interferes with your abilities as King."

Simba dropped his gaze onto the ground, watching it roll away beneath his feet. He shook his head, "Rafiki...What have I done?"

"Nothing that has not been done before."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Simba continued forlornly. "He never taught me how to do this. How to be king. How to be king and everything else…"

"Ah, but Mufasa did teach you about balance," Rafiki noted. "Think about your pledge as king: How can you be lead and protect the kingdom without first doing so for your son? How can you honor the Pride Lands and all it is without honoring Nala and all she is? Father and son balance each other. As do husband and wife. King and Queen."

Simba looked away with a frown, and the shaman continued, smiling at the troubled lion. "You must not forget, Simba, that your father lives. You can still learn from him."

Glancing at Rafiki, the king looked up into the blue sky, at the clouds drifting over the landscape. He yearned for the return of the stars, and again the sudden wallop to the back of his head surprised him.

"Ouch! Geez, what was that for?"

"For Rafiki...and Rafiki's stick!" the monkey grumbled, massaging the old wood with a rough palm. "Now there are two sets of teeth marks. Both yours!"

Still rubbing his head, the king fought back a smile, "Sorry."

"Mm...you are not sorry. Not a bit sorry."

"...No, I'm not."

Another solid whack.

"Ahh! Rafiki, come on!"

"You are the one who needs to come on!" Rafiki called back to the suffering king from at least twenty yards away. "One of the lionesses is injured, you know."

Simba growled lowly in his throat as he ran to catch up with the old baboon.

As the pair walked at a moderate pace back towards the Pride Lands, the king informed his advisor of the reason behind his and Nala's argument, expressing his unease and uncertainty about the new and yet unrevealed threat from near the Elephant Graveyard. The shaman nodded and mumbled in agreement as he listened, and was silent for a long while after Simba finished.

Finally he huffed in mild annoyance, "The whole place just needs drop into the ocean. It would be better than all this darkness surrounding it."

Simba glanced at his friend as they ascended the steps of Pride Rock. "So you think there is real danger then?"

Rafiki shrugged. "Eh...Maybe so. Maybe not. The Graveyard has corrupted many lives, yes, but Rafiki cannot be sure if this time will be the same…I would advise you not to be too rash. I feel all is not as it seems."

Simba furrowed his brow at this, but nodded in acceptance of the wise fool's words, turning to lead him towards the den.

They were greeted by Sarabi, whose brow was knitted in concern.

"She is very weak, Simba," the dowager queen whispered. "As soon as they brought her in she fell..."

Rafiki stepped forward, his face and tone very serious now. "Take me to her."

* * *

"Kopa!"

Lifting his head, the Pride Lands' young prince felt a sickening wave of déjà vu overwhelm him as his mother's voice echoed angrily against the quiet of the hour. He flattened his ears and lowered his entire body onto the rock as Nala appeared beneath it, her eyes already intent upon his hiding place.

_Darn it, Abasi..._

"Kopa, get down here right now, young cub!" she demanded. "I know you're up there, and you're in enough trouble as it is. If I have to lift one paw to come get you..."

Too afraid to hear the rest of that particular sentence, Kopa lifted his head into the queen's line of vision and flinched at the fire in her eyes.

"Come down here!"

Slowly the cub lifted himself from the kopje, looking down at his feet as he dragged himself down the stepping stones. The second all four paws were on the grass, he froze, not relishing the idea of drawing any closer to Nala at the moment. But the queen was not in the mood for games.

"One..."

Kopa died a little death at the realization that his mother had started counting. His gaze widened upon her stern figure.

"_Two..._"

The young prince was in front of his mother in the span of a breath, and she wasted no time.

"What has gotten into you?" Nala hissed, scowling at her child. "Sitting out here by yourself, not listening when you're told to do something. I just can't believe you've done this after _four days_ on punishment! Do you need more? Is that it?"

Kopa winced, "No."

"Or what about a hiding? Your Grandma Sarabi swears by them."

"No! Please!" the young prince insisted, shaking his head vigorously. "I-I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'll be the best cub ever, I promise!"

As the tears began their steady journey down Kopa's face Nala felt a nausea completely unrelated to her pregnancy seize her stomach. She had been too harsh. Frowning sadly, the queen lowered herself into the grass and pulled the crying, young cub into the hollow formed by her arms. She nuzzled around his small frame, purring until his tears had slowed.

"There, there," she cooed. "It's alright, my son. You just scared me so bad...It's alright now. I'm here."

Kopa curled into his mother's chest, his eyes closed as he listened to her words, her purring, the steady pace of her heart. "Mom?"

"Yes, my treasure."

"Mom...you...you and Dad are okay, right?"

Nala felt her heart fall deeper into her stomach, "You did see our argument then..."

He nodded, wiping meekly at his face, "Yeah. Abasi said that it was normal, and that parents fight all the time, but I've never seen you two do it until today...Dad looked so angry...I-It wasn't funny like the first time."

"I bet not," Nala agreed, pulling back to meet her cubs eyes. "It wasn't funny for us either, love."

An anxious look crossed the cub's face. "So you were fighting?"

Taking a deep breath, the queen pawed gently at Kopa's face.

"For starters, my little prince, let's stop using the word fight," she instructed. "Your father and I were having an argument."

"Abasi called it a fight."

"Well, we're calling it an argument," Nala said, raising her eyebrows. "You didn't see us roaring and baring our claws at one another, did you?"

"No..."

"Now, in the other respect, your friend Abasi was very right. It is normal for all animals to have disagreements with one another from time to time...Even animals that love each another like your father and I do. Most of the time arguments happen because those involved can't agree on something, and that too is very normal, Kopa. It's part of the great design in making us all different."

Kopa furrowed his brow a bit as he mulled this information around in his mind. "So...So you and Dad have had arguments before?"

The queen nodded, "Mhm, many times, and we still love each other and you very much. Nothing could ever change that."

She paused to gaze apologetically into his eyes, "But I am sorry you saw us arguing, my son. I know you seeing that made you upset." Releasing a mournful sigh as a thought crept into her mind, Nala continued. "Is that why you were out here, Kopa? You were hurt by what happened?"

The young cub nodded, "I guess. I didn't want to play anymore. I was watching for Dad to come back."

Nala gave her son an affectionate nuzzle, regretting the pain that he had suffered. As she released him, she glanced up at the sky and was somewhat startled to see the stars starting to come out and shining above her. On cue, the cub in her arms yawned.

"Alright, young one," she said, urging Kopa up onto his paws. "Looks like it's past time to get you in the den."

The young prince smiled hopefully, "If it's time for me to go to sleep, does that mean I'm not in trouble?"

"Nice try," Nala scoffed as she stood. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't return with Nura? You know better than not minding her and staying where she can see you. Your father will be furious."

Kopa fell into step beside his mother as she began walking back in the direction she had come, his head hanging at the mild scold. "But, Mom, I really am sorry."

"Mhm."

"Really, I am!" the prince insisted. "Please, please don't ground me again. Please?"

Nala rose an eyebrow, "I don't even know if that worked, Kopa. It sure didn't keep you on your best behavior today. Maybe we should take up Sarabi's idea and—"

"No! No, It did work!" More worried than he would have dared mention at the prospect of a hiding, Kopa turned wide eyes upon his mother, "It did! I learned my lesson, honest!"

"And what lesson was that?"

The cub answered without hesitation, "To not fight with my friends or be jealous or tease them."

Nala nodded to herself, "Mm, and were any of those things part of today's mishap?"

"Well…No. But I know that lesson too!" he vowed. "Mind Miss Nura and don't go running off. Mom, I won't do any of it ever again, just please don't ground me."

Glancing down upon the bright-eyed cub at her side, Nala smiled a bit to herself and made a mental note to apologize to Simba for giving him such a hard time about sticking to punishments. What he had said was true; she could not say no when it brought her so much joy to see him happy, to see him playing and racing with his friends. When her entire heart was screaming yes it just wasn't possible to refuse him. And even if he never admitted it, she knew Simba felt the same way.

"Mom?" Kopa called out, worry etched into his face at her delay. "Mom, if you're thinking about it, you should know that this time, if you don't ground me, I'll get a second try at being good. I know I can do it, and..."

_I try to be a good queen, Mother._

_All you can ever do is try, my dear..._

As the echo faded against her ear, another soft smile lit up Nala's face, and she turned to flick her son's nose with her tail.

"Alright, young cub. I'll see what I can do," she agreed, raising her eyebrows in a failed attempt to remain stern. "But if I succeed...and that's a big if...you will have some chores like cleaning out the den _by yourself_, and I will want no complaints from you about bath time for at least two days."

Giggling Kopa nodded. "Deal."

"Okay then."

"I love you, Mom," the prince whispered, curling about his mother's legs.

Nala's chest swelled as she nuzzled him in return. "And I you."

* * *

Back inside the den, Johari lay prone upon the ground. Her soft moans and unconscious growls of pain sounded louder and frighteningly exaggerated among the heavy silence blanketing the den. All present watched on bated breath as the aging monkey poked and prodded at the huntress' wrist.

When he reached up to massage the lioness' shoulder, heads cocked in curiosity and concern, their eyes only widening further as the long fingers of both his hands shifted from there to perform a practiced dance across the entire plane of her body. Rafiki lingered long upon the crown of her head and the faint outline of her ribs, somehow sensing the wellness of what lay beneath. Eventually he shook his head, mumbling to himself in that familiar and yet ever foreign language, his hands coming to rest upon the center of Johari's tan chest.

"W-What is it?" Afua whispered anxiously. "What's he saying?"

"Hush, little one," the king soothed, smiling at the small cub huddled behind Hanaa's legs. "It's alright."

Once the cub's eyes had shifted back upon his mother, Simba stood from the crowd and stepped closer to his primate friend. He whispered low.

"It is alright, isn't it?"

Rafiki opened his eyes, sighing as he nodded. "It will be...Bones have been broken, moved. She is in a great deal of pain…But she is young. She will recover."

Relieved, the king moved away as the shaman reached for one of several gourds beside him. He watched as Rafiki poured a small amount of dark green powder into his hand, holding the hand up close to the lioness' nose.

He glanced up at Simba. "For her head."

Johari's ragged breaths drew the concoction in through her nose, and after a few lungfuls, Rafiki lowered his hand and turned to retrieve another gourd, some liquid audibly swishing within. The shaman shook it a little, looked back up at the king, and unplugged the opening.

"For her inside."

Fearlessly, he pulled aside the lioness' lip, revealing her bone crushing canines, and poured some of the liquid into her mouth.

Rafiki then stood and turned to face Simba with both gourds in his hands. "Two days I must administer this. I will stay nearby. Tonight she must continue resting, but she should be awake by tomorrow."

"King Simba?"

Simba turned at the hesitant call to again face Johari's small cub.

"You may come, Afua," he said.

Afua hurried to his mother's side, nuzzling her face, "Mom?"

"She is sleeping, child," Rafiki assured. "She needs a lot of rest. Tomorrow you can talk with her, but for now, you may watch over her and get some rest of your own."

The king nodded his agreement, watching as the cub curled up into a tight ball by his mother's head. "You have been very brave today, Afua," he said, smiling. "Do not pester her now, and go to sleep."

Burying himself into the side of Johari's neck, Afua nodded and closed his eyes, worry lines still bothering his brow. "Yes, sir."

The majority of the gathered lions dissipated, giving the mother and child pair fond, worried glances as they moved away to find their own corner in which to rest. Simba turned towards the mouth of the cave with Rafiki.

"You said you will stay nearby..."

The monkey nodded, "There is a young baobab that needs blessing behind Pride Rock. I will be there...Maybe."

"And if you are not there?"

"Then I will come to you from where I am," he answered simply.

Simba rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Don't you worry about my business, young lion," the mandarin-baboon scolded. "You have other things to be concerned with tonight."

"Like what? What could be more important than taking care of my pride?" Simba questioned, turning to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

But the shaman was gone. In his place, Simba could hear the voices of his wife and son as the pair ascended the stepping stones to the Pride Rock.

The king bowed his head, a smile playing across his lips. "Right. That."

"...Ijara won the first time," Kopa was saying, bounding ahead of his mother. "But then _I_ won. With Kondo racing we both lost, but when he came back to find us we pounced him. It was so funny!"

"I bet it was."

The prince spun at the deep voice, suddenly realizing that his skipping and spinning had placed him right in front of his father. The youngster took a step back at the unexpectedly stern glint in Simba's eyes. "Oh...um, hi, Dad."

Nodding, the king sat down, his voice terse. "Son."

With Kopa fidgeting uncomfortably at the odd and short greeting, there was a long silence. Then Simba said, "I heard you had some problems minding Nura today."

Kopa's head drooped, "Yeah..." A few heartbeats passed and he looked back up. "But I wasn't trying to disobey her, Dad! It just...kinda...happened that way."

"Kopa, it doesn't matter—"

"Simba."

The king looked up at his wife's voice, taking in her expression, the patient knowing in her eyes. He remained silent as she walked forward to sit beside her son, observed the look that passed between them.

"Simba, Kopa and I have already discussed what happened," Nala said, meeting her mate's eyes. "Thoroughly. He assures me that he is very sorry..."

"Super, super sorry," the prince interjected.

"...And that it won't happen again."

"Not ever."

Nala cocked her brow at her son before continuing. "We talked about what would happen if it _did_ happen again, and we agreed on a suitable punishment for this time."

"And what was that?" the king questioned, glancing curiously between the pair.

"Hafta clean out the den all by myself," Kopa grumbled. "And no complaining about baths for _two_ days."

Simba chuckled despite himself, "Two whole days? Nala, that was cruel."

"Took what I could get," she defended, smiling as she surveyed the pouting cub at her feet.

Her mate laughed, "Still, I would want to be grounded before I—"

"No!" Kopa exclaimed. "No grounding! Please, Dad?"

And the king held up a paw in surrender, "Alright. Alright! Looks like you two have this one. I will gladly hold my thoughts…However, if I hear of this kind of thing again, young cub, I will not be holding back anything. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

Simba reached out and pulled the small cub into his chest. "I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Dad."

Watching her son snuggle sleepily into his father's arms, Nala smiled.

"Well, it's far past your bedtime, little lion," she said. "Inside with you."

"Aww, Mom," Kopa whined as his father released him. "I'm not that *yawn* tired."

Simba chuckled, "Mind your mother, Kopa."

The prince huffed, though he was so tired that there wasn't much muscle behind it. "Yes, Dad."

With another yawn, he turned from his parents and shuffled towards the inviting darkness of the den. His grandmother Sarabi received him at the entrance and escorted him on his way, leaving his parents alone beneath the stars.

"He is a good cub," Simba breathed, looking proudly after his son. "He will make a fine king."

And Nala smiled upon her mate. "Like his father."

Simba's eyes clouded with guilt, and he turned away to study the stone.

"I wasn't a very good one today."

"Simba..."

"Nala, please," he insisted, looking up into her face. "Let me say this."

Her pale brow furrowing with sadness at the pained regret in his eyes, the queen relented, and Simba began.

"My father taught me that being king wasn't about doing what I wanted all the time. He said it was about the balance that exists among and between all creatures…that, to be a good king, I would have to understand and respect that balance…working always to protect it."

Dropping his eyes over the savanna, he shook his head.

"I disappointed him today. I failed to remember my place with you in the balance. Nala, you are more than just a mate to me. You're my wife, my partner, my best friend since we were cubs, a wonderful mother to our son...You are just as much my Queen as I am your King, and without you, I would be incomplete as a more than just a ruler, but as a lion." Simba turned to face his mate and met her shimmering, blue eyes. "I had no right to belittle you today or make any accusations about your concern for Kopa or this kingdom. I ask your forgiveness."

The queen struggled to speak past the lump that had formed in her throat. She nuzzled against him. "Oh, Simba. Of course I forgive you."

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths of her beautiful scent, bathing himself in the warm radiance of her compassion. They stayed intertwined in their embrace for a long time, until a distressed shiver vibrated through Nala and caught the king's attention.

"What is it?" he questioned, pulling away with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

The queen frowned, glancing towards the den as she gazed at Simba. "Kopa didn't come back and then you and...Kings, I forgot about Johari! How is she? Did Rafiki come?"

"Yes, yes. Calm down," Simba said, grinning at his somewhat panicked mate. "She broke a few bones, but Rafiki tended her. He said she will be fine."

Nala exhaled in relief, "Oh thank the Great Kings. Little Afua was so worried."

"Yes, I know," the king agreed with a nod. "He's asleep now. Also just fine...You see? I can take care of the den when necessary."

The queen scoffed, rolling her eyes at Simba's trademark grin, "As I can take care of defending it when necessary...I really don't think you should stay out at the Graveyard tonight."

"Don't worry, my love," Simba soothed. "I have decided I agree with you. Rafiki also suggests giving it more time and not acting hastily with this new threat. We will wait until the lionesses finish their search, and after that we will decide together what is best."

"Together." Nala smiled as she rolled the word around on her tongue. "I like the sound of that."

Simba nodded his agreement, reaching out to nuzzle her, but Nala backed away, grinning as she stood and began strolling in the direction of the den.

"Where are you—?"

"Tell me, Simba. How would you feel about having _two,_ good cubs to raise together?"

"Two cubs?"

The king felt his heart seize for a moment in his chest, his eyes widening upon the pale lioness gazing over her shoulder at him. The moonlight caught upon the fine strands of her coat. She looked like an angel. "Nala?"

The queen smiled. "We're going to have another cub, Simba."

Surveying his wife in absolute wonder, the Lion King of the Pride Lands grinned like a child.

"_What_?"

* * *

In the faint light of the quarter moon, on a low hill just outside the borders of Rogue Haven, a young lion pushed himself to standing.

Beneath him gazelles and zebras had scattered at some sudden movement echoing out from the eastern brush, and the young lion felt his irises shrink in concentration, his keen ears twitching for the direction of the sound. When it came again, he leaped gracefully onto the ground below. His entire body flooded with adrenaline as he began a steady, silent trot towards the edge of the thick scrub. A familiar and despised scent filled his nose.

_Hyena_.

His pace quickened and within moments, he was extending his claws, swiping a heavy paw at a dark form.

Waseme's cry was shrill and loud, but despite the new pain to her back, she snarled aggressively at the larger carnivore, turning to face him in defense of the young gazelle lying dead behind her.

The lion bristled at this open challenge, fighting to resist the urge to kill her where she stood. Remembering that only the King could pass judgment.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

While scanning her periphery for an escape route, the hyena bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She could feel the blood pouring fresh from her wounds.

"Answer me!"

The hyena's continued silence caused her adversary to growl angrily and stamp at the ground with both paws as a show of dominance. "If you do not speak, I _will_ kill you."

Waseme groaned within herself, sparing a woeful glance at the kill she had made but would be unable to deliver. In anger and pain, she barked at her attacker and backed away from his massive form.

The lion pounced.

Again thick, black claws sliced deep into the hyena's flesh. She cried out, feeling a hot wetness tightening around her left back leg, his teeth beginning to bore into her skin and the muscle beneath. With thoughts of her daughter filling her mind, she spun and bit down as hard as she could upon whatever part of the lion was within her reach. He released her, his mouth opening in a dramatic roar of pain, and she fled into the thickness of the brush.


	5. Chapter 4

Najia shivered awake to the cool darkness of the burrow, instantly, acutely aware that she was alone.

Hardly taking the time to rub the sleep from her eyes, the young cub peered up at the den's entrance. The faint, red glow of early morning sunshine could be seen dancing around the rim, and a sharp worry consumed the child at the sight. Again glancing around once more as if to ensure her solitude, she replayed her mother's parting words in her mind:

_Stay hidden and do not come out until I come for you. I will be back before sunrise…_

Before sunrise, she had said.

Standing at the base of the shallow tunnel that lead down into the den, Najia barked softly and strained herself for a response.

None came.

"Mother?" she dared to whisper, feeling her heart rate increase at the oppressive silence echoing back from above. "M-Mother, please answer me."

Nothing.

The cub whimpered to herself, hating how the sound echoed back into the tunnels that lead away from her own. She pondered exploring them for several moments before biting her lip and turning back towards the steadily brightening hole.

_Do not go back past our den, Najia, _her mother had cautioned a few nights before as a strange sound roused the pair from sleep. _We do not what to disturb what else may be here._

The savanna was waking up.

She could hear it happening: The elephants trumpeting across the grass lands. Prey herds shifting position and calling to their young. The sudden whistle of wind that could be heard breathing through the bones above the burrow. The distant roar of a lion…Every sound but the one she was aching for. And time was running out. Come full daylight the lions would return, just as they had been doing for days, keeping her and her mother trapped beneath the ground. _You must be silent, dear one. Silent as the..._

But her mother was not back yet…Her mother was still outside!

Najia whined in the back of her throat, feeling frightened tears slip from her eyes.

No! No, she could not cry. Not now. Not while her mother was in danger. She had to be brave.

She had to think.

"Mother, where are you?" she asked, sniffing weakly as she gazed once more into the darkness. "I-I don't know what to do."

The cub again looked up at the burrow's entrance. Light was now spilling over into the burrow, blanketing about a foot of the right side, and before she even knew she had done it, the young hyena leapt out into the sunshine.

Her eyes squinted in the sudden brightness, but she only paused for half a heartbeat to pick up the freshest trail of her mother's scent. Then she was gone.

* * *

**AN:** It's a really, really short chapter I know, but I couldn't really fit it anywhere in the next one. I should be posting that in a few days. Hopefully it will make up for this one:/

Let me know what you think so far, please!


	6. Chapter 5

"You're WHAT?" Kopa exclaimed in wonder, gazing with wide astonished eyes upon his mother.

Simba and Nala both chuckled at the childish awe upon their cub's face.

"I'm pregnant, honey," the queen repeated with a warm smile. "You're going to have a new brother or sister. Isn't that exciting?"

If it was possible, the young cub's eyes got even wider, a slow grin slipping across his face as he peered up gleefully at his parents. "I'm going to be a…a big brother?"

"You are," Simba affirmed.

"Really?"

Nala laughed, "Really!"

"YAHOOOOOOO!"

The royal pair watched with identical smiles of pride and joy as Kopa danced and spun about in the grass. A soon-to-be big brother.

A future king.

"When?" he asked, panting with excitement as he came to stand once more before his parents. "When, Mom? When?"

"In about two months."

"Aww! That's sooo far away!"

Again the queen laughed, leaning forward to nuzzle her child fondly, "It will be here before you know it, my sweetheart. I'm so proud of you…so very happy that you're excited."

Kopa giggled as his mother's tongue brushed his cheek, "Mommm…"

The king felt his heart swell as he observed his two—almost three—dearest treasures in their embrace. They were such a blessing.

"Son?"

Kopa looked up at the call, giving a wide smile and bounding into his father's embrace. The young cub purred as he listened to Simba's familiar voice against his ear.

"I am glad you are excited too, my son," the king said. "I want you to know that having a little sibling is about more than just playing around with them like you do with your friends. You will have a big responsibility to help your mother and I look after your sibling and keep him or her safe. Can you do that, Kopa?"

The cub nodded, his small tuff of brown hair swishing wildly at the movement, and looked up to meet his father's eyes. "I'll be the best big brother ever, Dad!"

Nuzzling the cub, Simba smiled, "I know you will."

The sound of loud giggling and splashing from the waterhole drew the attention of the young prince, and his green eyes flashed between his parents.

"I wanna go tell my friends! Can I go?"

"_May I_, Kopa," his mother smilingly corrected. "May I go?"

"Ugh! Mom!"

"Kopa!"

"Fine. May I go? Please?"

The king chuckled, "Of course you may."

"But keep your little rump out of that water, young cub."

"Mom, I like to swim! Uncle Timon taught me real good. I'll be careful…"

Nala rose a stern eyebrow, "You heard me, Kopa."

"Yes, Mom," the cub sighed.

As the prince made to leap over his father's arms, Simba pulled him back, whispering conspiringly into his ear: "Don't worry, kiddo. You and I will go swimming later, alright?"

"Yeah!"

Nala frowned, "Simba."

"Go, son!" the king whispered. "Hurry!"

"Simba, what did you tell him?" the queen questioned sharply. "Kopa? Little boy, don't you step one toe in that water! You hear me? Kopa!"

But the prince was already a dozen yards away, giggling to himself as he scampered down the familiar, well-used path to the waterhole.

There, several of the Pride Lands' cubs were already engrossed in their own excitement: a pair of twin turtles, Dau and Daud, who had been too slow scuttling to the pond. The cubs had them quite trapped in a loose circle and were amusing themselves with pawing at the hard shells and spinning them around like tops. The turtles, for their part, groaned and grumbled in disagreement:

"Why do I always follow you to the water, huh?" Daud complained, poking his tan head out at his companion. "You're always so slow."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"You're no faster than me, you arrogant little…" Dau sucked himself inside his shell as a stray paw swiped at his head. His voice was a muffled mutter, "This is all your fault."

"My fault!"

"Yes!"

"Oi! Hey, red one, no teeth, eh? No teeth! My tail is sensiti—OWW!"

"Hey, Abasi, watch this!"

Kondo had snatched Daud's stout tail in his mouth, flipped him onto his back and thus proceeded to spin the poor turtle around in circles in the sand. The elder cub Abasi laughed, while Daud clutched his front feet to his mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Dau peeked out of his shell, "Just be glad they're not eating us."

"Hey!" Ijara protested. "We don't want to eat you".

"Yeah," Abasi muttered, slowing Daud's spin with his paw. "We just wanna play."

Nuka, an adolescent cub a few weeks older than Abasi, licked his lips from where he had been watching the scene from his perch on a low, nearby overhang. In all honesty, the burnt brown cub wasn't that hungry, but the turtles words had sparked a little bit of his interest. After all, he had never tried turtle before…

Kondo was preparing to pounce on a shaking Dau, his eyes alight with harmless mischief. "We just want to have fun," he echoed.

But above him, Nuka had cocked his head at the increasingly appetizing reptiles and stood.

"Speak for yourself."

It was into this moment the young prince bounded, and not a moment too soon.

"Hey, guys! Guess wha—What are you doing?"

"Playing!"

"Hunting…"

"Don't do that!" Kopa said, addressing his friends. "That's mean."

"Ah, Kopa, come on!" Kondo grumbled, rolling his eyes, "I thought you were over your killjoy phase."

"Well, well. If it isn't the future king," Nuka mocked, meandering down from his perch. "Already ordering around your subjects, princeling?"

Kopa bristled at the suggestion, "No. I would never order around my friends."

Nuka scoffed, "Some king you'll make."

A pale, tan colored cub stood wearily from where she had been trying to catch fish at the water side. Her bright blue eyes locked upon the lanky form of Nuka. "Don't start, brother. He wasn't bothering you."

The elder whipped his head in the direction of his sister, "He always bothers me."

"I do not!" Kopa argued, his claws subconsciously extending into the dirt. "I've never bothered you! You're just a creepy, smelly, stupid—"

"Kopa, shut up!" Abasi muttered, clamping his paw over the prince's mouth. "Let it go."

The prince was burning at the allegations Nuka had thrown on him, and he would have happily thrust them right back down the older cub's throat. Out of anger. Out of hurt. Out of that fierce pride that flooded every thread of his bloodline. But Abasi's words registered within him. The idea of facing his father after getting into another fight was far less than appealing, but more than that, he had made a promise to both of his parents that there wouldn't be any more fights. And there was no desire in him to break it.

At least not so soon.

Grumbling in his throat, Kopa shook the elder cub from his shoulders and turned to walk away with his friends. He struggled to ignore the taunts and teasing laughter that rose up from Nuka.

"What kind of prince are you?" the elder hissed, his blood-red eyes flashing. "You're just gonna walk away? What kind of prince walks away from a fight? You are so weak. I should just—Omph!"

With his friends farther ahead of him, Kopa turned back at Nuka's sudden silence to see him sprawled out in the sand, his sister standing over him and rolling her eyes. She turned and gave Kopa a grin. "Most of the time I ignore him. He's nothin' but words anyway, but then I would've had to listen to him gripe all the way back home and well…"

She shrugged, and Kopa smiled, "Thanks, Vitani…um…you…you wanna come with us? We're gonna go race down the—"

"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. The young prince cocked his head as her eyes fell to study her paws. She swallowed hard, "No. We, uh…We should be getting back to Mother."

"But it's not late. We won't be very long."

Vitani glanced up at Kopa from beneath thick brows. He seemed nice. She didn't understand what it was about him that her mother and brother couldn't stand, but now was not the time to deliberate it. Again she shook her head, turning her back to him as she began to nudge her brother into awareness, "I gotta go, Kopa."

It was all she said.

The young prince turned away with a very subdued "bye," his mind filling with questions. Simba came up as a possible answer source to every question he had, and he instinctively began to turn in the direction of Pride Rock. But then he heard Ijara's voice calling out to him:

"Kopa, where are you going? You and I bet Kondo that we'd beat him today, remember? Come on!"

Smiling, he pushed his curiosity away for a moment and turned back in the direction of happy laughter. He would find his father after he beat Kondo at the race.

Yep. After he won.

* * *

The king of the Pride Lands sat himself down beneath the cool shade of a hilltop, Acadia tree and mentally ran through the results of his midday patrol. It was not something that his ancestors ever regularly did as king, but the elusiveness of the threat from the Graveyard had laid a heavy worry over his heart. He had thought that all of the hyenas from Scar's false reign had left when they were banished; he'd made sure the lionesses checked every corner, chased every one of the wretches from their land. He was so certain they were gone…

Obviously he had been wrong.

For the past several days, Simba had insisted that Zazu give him a midday report in addition to the traditional morning and afternoon reports. He also had both the lionesses of Pride Rock and the males of Rogue Haven on regular scouting missions, seeking information. And he had laid upon his own shoulders the burden of another two hours of patrol. Of surveying the land. Of meeting with scouts. Of resolving petty squabbles among giraffes and elephants and mongoose and cheetahs. Of scouring the plain for hyenas. In all of it he was sure of one thing: _Hakuna matata _was gone. It was exhausting work, running him ragged, but he had responsibilities now to more than himself, to his pride, to his growing family. He had made promises to the memory of his father.

He could not fail him again.

Sighing softly, the king ran a heavy paw across his forehead. He was eager for a nap, but his mind insisted on his keen eyes roaming several times over the vastness of his territory before he settled his massive head into the comfort of his paws. Through half-lidded eyes he watched his beloved mate lead the hunting party out towards zebra territory. As he closed them, a faint grin tickled his lips.

_Those are a hard kill. She must be feeling feisty today...My kitten…_

His mind slipped away from him then, and he was falling. Slipping away from the heat of the savanna into the soft nothing of gray. Peace. And. Quiet.

"Dad!"

Simba groaned, shaking his head as his son's voice hammered at his sleep. "Oh, Great Kings…"

"Dad! Dad, get up!" The young prince pounced upon his father's back and tugged at the massive lion's ear. "Dad, come on!"

"Kopa. Son, what is it?" the king groused, lifting his head and blinking over his shoulder at what he could see of his son's small frame. At the continued biting on his ear, Simba swiped a paw over his head and succeeded in bringing the cub tumbling down into the hollow formed by his forelegs.

Kopa peered up at his father through the brown tuft of hair now hanging in his eyes, giggling nervously at the raised eyebrow the king was giving him.

"Uh…Hi, Dad."

"Son."

"Aww, Dad, don't be mad at me," Kopa pleaded, sitting up. "You weren't even sleep."

The king chuckled, "No, I wasn't, but I suppose I would have been pretty close by now."

"Dad, listen," the prince began, his face taking on a hint of seriousness. "You need to teach me to run faster."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Kondo keeps beating me every time we race. I'm too slow," the young prince mournfully stated. "You _have_ to teach me."

Simba sighed, "Son, I'm not going to teach you to run faster."

"But, Dad—"

"I am not going to teach you to run faster, Kopa. You are not too slow. You're as fast as cubs your age generally are. Kondo is a good bit older than you, that's all."

"But—"

"No. No more buts," the king interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Now you listen to me. I want you to stop comparing yourself to your friends. You are a wonderful little cub just as you are, alright?"

Kopa sighed, pawing at his tail, "Alright."

After a few moments of silence, he asked, "But don't you think I'd be even more wonderful if I ran faster, Dad?"

Simba met his son's gaze with a stern one of his own, and the young cub dropped his eyes. "Never mind."

Fighting back a fond smile, the king pulled the cub close and licked his face.

The boy's whiny protest was instant, "Dad, no! Not you too!"

"Tell me what you've been up to all morning—besides racing." Simba requested, laughter evident in his voice. "I thought you would have spent the entire day at the waterhole."

"Well, maybe we would have," the prince started. "First, Kondo and Abasi were messing with the turtles."

Simba raised an amused eyebrow, "Messing with them how, son?"

"They were just playing with them I guess, spinnin' 'em around and stuff, but the turtles didn't like it. You could tell."

"And what did you do about that?"

"I told them that they shouldn't do it anymore. That it was mean, and that they should stop…It was mean! Don't you think so, Dad?"

The king cleared his throat with a smile, noticing his mate's passion in the cub's eyes. There was only ever one answer to these kinds of questions: "I agree."

Kopa nodded smartly, his face filling with anger, "Yeah, and then _Nuka_, he said that I was ordering them around! I wasn't, Dad, honest! But he didn't care. He said that I was weak and that I wouldn't make a…a good king."

And Simba's smile began to fade, morphing into an upset frown as he caught the tendrils of doubt in Kopa's voice. He looked into the cub's eyes. "Son, listen to me. What you did by stopping your friends was a very kingly thing to do. Very noble. Especially because you held your ground even when someone was arguing against you. Sometimes you have to be able to do that as king, and I'm very proud of you for it."

"Really?"

The king nodded, his face and eyes serious, "Really. I would have done the same thing had I been in your position."

Kopa's expression turned a tad sheepish as he looked away from his father's penetrating gaze, "Well…I-I don't think you would have done exactly what I did…"

"Kopa."

"But it's okay!" the prince insisted. "I didn't hit him…I really wanted to, but I didn't. Vitani did."

Simba felt his brow furrow, "Vitani?"

"Mhm."

"Nuka's sister Vitani?"

Kopa nodded, giggling a little, "Yeah, it was funny."

The king raised an eyebrow, "Mmm. Just know that it wouldn't have been very funny if you had done it, young cub. You made me a promise, remember?"

"I remembered, Dad," Kopa assured, again meeting his father's eyes. "No more fighting. I was good."

And Simba nodded, leaning down with a smirk to nuzzle the little one in his arms.

"Dad?"

"Yes, my son."

"Why do Vitani, Nuka and their mom live so far away from Pride Rock?"

The king sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of the day crash upon his shoulders. He thanked the Great Kings every day for his beloved son, but he was so observant and inquisitive.

"It's just that Vitani seems okay most of the time," Kopa tentatively continued. "I wouldn't mind being her friend."

Simba pulled the cub closer against his chest, "Son, do you remember that story that I told you about Scar?"

The young prince nodded.

"Well…Some of the lionesses believed that he was the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands, and that I took the throne from him."

"But that's not true."

The king nodded, "I know it isn't, son, but that is what some of the lionesses chose to believe. Those that did…well, they didn't want to stay here after I became king. Most chose to leave the Pride Lands and join other prides. Vitani and Nuka's mother, Zira, and a few others chose to remain in the Pride Lands and under my leadership but refused to live on Pride Rock."

Looking away from his father's hard, grim face, Kopa swallowed hard as he processed the information he had been told. It was hard for him to believe that some lionesses had thought Simba was lying and that he stole the kingship from Scar…It was hard for him to believe anyone could ever think his father would lie about anything. In his eyes, Simba's word was a law to be more than just trusted and obeyed, but to be respected. Honored.

The prince furrowed his brow in the end, frowning up into the elder lion's dark, reminiscent eyes. "So Zira and the others that left don't trust you…That's why they didn't stay?"

Cocking his head a bit to the side, Simba surveyed his son, "Yes…I've never thought of it that way, but yes, Kopa. I suppose they don't."

The cub's frown deepened, "You don't trust them either, do you?"

The king sighed but immediately shook his head, "No, I don't."

Kopa's face fell entirely at that, and his father ducked his head, trying to understand where the youth's mind had gone. He nuzzled his child as he spoke, "Kopa, it's fine now. Scar's reign is over. There's nothing for you to fear. I'll always protect you."

Nodding, the prince sighed. "I know. I just…I-I wanna be Vitani's friend. She seems so alone with her jerk of a brother and her mom."

"Son, just because I don't trust her mother doesn't mean I won't trust Vitani or want you playing with her," Simba said, meeting Kopa's s eyes. "I don't know Vitani. Until I pass judgment on her as well, you are free to play together…as long as you stay within sight of Pride Rock and well away from the Outlands…or the Graveyard."

"Dad, do you mean it?"

Simba rose an eyebrow in mock seriousness, "Do I usually say things I don't mean?"

Kopa shook his head as he nuzzled into his father's warm chest. "Thank you."

The king smiled, rejoicing for a moment in how good it felt to have his child safe and well in his arms. Then that mischievous bug Simba had never really shaken crawled up his spine danced a bit on the crown of his head. His smile widened.

"Speaking of that, I do remember some things I said yesterday about the tickle monster coming to visit a very pesky little lion cub…"

Kopa blanched, "Oh no. Dad, come on. I-I was just kidding. I'm sorry?"

"Too late for that…"

"Dad! Dad, don't—"

Before the cub could say another word in his defense, the king had attacked his son with a flurry of tickles and proceeded to drown himself in the laughter generated. Kopa was writhing and on the verge of tears by the time Simba re-leashed the tickle monster and drew him back within himself. The prince was giddy and happy, and those emotions seemed to fly from the cub's green eyes straight into his very core. Settling like a protective balm over his heart.

"You're so mean," Kopa laughed, cocking his head at his father.

Simba smiled, "Love you too, kiddo."

"SIRE!"

The loud, screeching call caused Simba to look up instantly. "Zazu."

"Sire, males of Rouge Haven have appeared at Pride Rock," the majordomo rushed, hovering in the air. "They urgently wish to speak to you. One of them is injured."

The king stood, "Zazu, take Kopa back to the waterhole."

"Aww, Dad."

"Son, obey me."

Kopa deflated, his eyes flooded with worry and frustration as he watched his father rush off in the direction of Pride Rock.

* * *

About fifty yards from the massive rock structure, Timon and Pumbaa were embracing the final leg of their journey home from an extended visit to the oasis. For the duration of that journey, their conversations had varied from how understanding Timon was of his companion's perpetual odor to the increased sizes of the animal herds since they had last seen the Pride Lands some weeks before. On that note, they surmised that Simba must have been doing a good job "being king."

Over the former subject, Pumbaa had been grateful and had shed only a few tears.

In all, they talked with particular excitement over seeing Kopa again, smiling at the idea of continuing important lessons. Belching 101 and swimming the back stroke had been mastered some time ago, but the young prince had yet to fully embrace the delicate art of grub digging.

And it was on this particular issue that the pair settled as they neared Pride Rock.

"Maybe Simba's taught him some," Pumbaa suggested, glancing down at his smaller friend. "You think?"

"Na, he's too busy," Timon contested with a sigh. "Besides, it's our job as Kopa's uncles to teach the little tike the important stuff. We'll just have to find him a rotting log somewhere. The grubs love to hide under 'em, you know."

"Right. Especially the slimy ones."

The meerkat closed his eyes and hummed to himself, "So crunchy…"

"No…I said the slimy ones, Timon. The slimy ones are always the best."

"What? You're crazy."

"Nope. They are the best. It's clearly proven by the…"

Without even pausing to take a breath, Pumbaa launched into a detailed explanation as to why slimy grubs were better than crunchy grubs. Timon just rolled his eyes and turned his attention away to survey the savanna, largely ignoring the warthog's words until he sensed that they were drawing to a close.

"…So you see, Timon? All that filling takes away from the flavorfulness of the grub itself. I'll say that a beetle tastes good, but that gunk inside it doesn't taste like anything."

"Oh, what blasphemy!" the meerkat groaned, turning to glance with raised eyebrows upon his companion. "How have we been friends all this time?"

Pumbaa shrugged, "It's the truth, Timon."

"No, no, no. You've just been eating the wrong kind, my bulky friend," he said, waving his hand dismissively in the direction of the weighty warthog. "Forget whatever nonsense you just said. Crunchy grubs taste a cabillion times better than a leaf full of worms any day of the week. Ask Simba; he agrees with me."

"He does not!" Pumbaa argued.

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does to—Wait a minute. What's goin' on here?"

A small group of lions gathered at the base of Pride Rock had captured Timon's attention, though it wasn't so much the group as it was the tension he could feel surrounding them. They had formed something of a circle around another invisible figure and were talking low among themselves. Afraid it seemed that a whisper would be too loud.

Pumbaa furrowed his brow in concern, "What do you think happened?"

"Hyenas have returned to the Pride Lands is what," Zazu answered, landing suddenly on a small rock beside the pair. The bird glanced up in subdued greeting before shifting his eyes back upon the tight huddle of lions. "Mheetu was attacked by one last night."

"Attacked?"

"Mheetu?"

At Zazu's somber nod, the trio watched as a couple of large males from Rogue Haven shifted. Through the opening that was produced, they caught a brief glimpse of the pale individual at the center of the circle and the redness staining his fair coat.

"H-How'd it happen?" Timon asked, feeling a twinge of nausea seize him.

The majordomo sighed, "Simba has had scouts on the lookout for hyenas for days now. He was watching the southlands and…"

Suddenly Nala came rushing past them from the west, her face marred with worry as she approached the gathering of her kin. The group absorbed her into its center, and Timon and Pumbaa winced at the broken gasp she released.

"Please tell me he's alright, Zazu," Timon implored.

"Oh yes, he'll survive," the hornbill swiftly assured. "Much as Johari will, I suppose…but that ear…"

Pumbaa frowned, "Wait…Who is Johari? What happened to her?"

"One of the lionesses. She was attempting to dig out a hyena tunnel near the northern border and it collapsed on her."

"Gosh…"

"Oh," Zazu noted with a half-smile. "And it seems the Queen is pregnant again."

Both Timon and Pumbaa's jaws fell open in simultaneous disbelief, "What?!"

Zazu's proud smile widened, "Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Ah, but I must be going. I still need to gather some details from the hippos for the afternoon report…Welcome back!"

As the bird took off with all the suddenness that it had appeared, Timon watched, his mind quietly reeling with all the information he had been told. Swallowing hard, his gaze fell once more upon the huddle of lions.

"Gosh," Pumbaa repeated.

"Yup."

"…Wow…"

"Mhm."

The warthog turned to look down upon his friend, "What're you thinkin', Timon?"

"I'm thinkin' that we should have stayed at the oasis."

"Timon!"

"Well you asked!" the meerkat defended, throwing his hands up in that air. "We were just gone two weeks! And to come back to all this…I mean, Simba's great and all, but geesh!" Shaking his head, the meerkat sighed heavily and started walking. "Come on, Pumbaa. Let's restore some order."

* * *

Dried blood had matted down the left side of Mheetu's face, making it hard to see clearly the extent of the damage that had been inflicted, but the jagged and torn flesh that remained where the young lion's ear had once been made what was hidden easily inferred. In addition, two jagged gashes marred his temple and had exposed the bone.

Simba had gone momentarily rigid at the state of his brother-in-law, waves of unexpected guilt rising to crash like rounds of thunder upon his shoulders. He had done this. It was his fault.

As the visiting males from Rogue Haven gave short nods of respectful acknowledgement, the king avoided their gazes, fighting to find his voice.

"Zazu, go find Rafiki," he finally managed, instructing the majordomo perked upon his shoulder.

Before the bird could take off, however, Sarabi stepped forward.

"He is inside tending Johari, Simba," she informed. Her eyes were soft and sympathetic, eagerly seeking her son's, but the king simply nodded. His gaze remained fixed on the bleary and panting image of his brother.

"Zazu, go get him," he repeated. "The moment he finishes with the lioness, bring him down here."

Without a word in reply, the hornbill flapped away. Simba swallowed, "How did this happen?"

Keto, a blue-eyed, older individual with a soft gray pelt and ashen mane cleared his throat. "He was on lookout last night just outside the southern boarders of the Haven, sire. A single hyena attacked him."

"Did any of you witness this?" The king questioned, his eyes flickering over the other males present.

"No, Your Majesty," another answered. "But I was hunting nearby and heard it. I came running, but the hyena had disappeared into the brush by then, and I...I could not abandon Mheetu. I tried to…"

Simba looked up at the younger male as his voice ground to a stop in his throat, recognizing him as one adopted into the pride some weeks ago on the grounds of having family here: his mate, Johari, and son, Afua. Mheetu had championed that decision and taken the younger male under his wing. From what Simba had heard and seen, the two had become close friends since then, and the concern darkening his eyes was understood and appreciated.

"You did what you could, Bwana," the king soothed, stepping forward to place a comforting paw on the other male's shoulder, "And I thank you."

Bwana nodded, bowing his head, "I owe you both that much, my King."

"Simba."

"Mheetu," he breathed, his tone equal parts of anguish and relief as his eyes fell upon his brother. "Tell me what happened."

His head felt like it was being pried in two, but the pale lion blinked hard, trying to focus upon Simba's golden image. "I was watching the border and…the hyena came in from the west dragging a…a kill behind it. I can't remember what…then I confronted it. No answer, so I attacked."

The king frowned, "No answer at all? It was silent?"

"Not a word, Simba," Mheetu assured. "Even after my warning."

"And you're sure it was just one?"

"I only saw the one."

Simba mulled that around in his mind for some time, trying to flesh out some definitive meaning for his kingdom. He was eager to resolve this issue once and for all, and the idea of their being only one hyena in his lands—one that was now probably (hopefully) suffering from greater injuries than his brother—was reassuring. But there was too much uncertainty hiding in the background of Mheetu's words. He could not be certain of anything by his account alone.

"Simba, I am sorry," the pale lion abruptly said.

The king looked up at his brother, "What in the world for?"

Mheetu took a breath, feeling pain shoot through his left temple, "I-I lost the hyena. If I had been more—"

"Stop. Mheetu, you will not feel guilty about this."

"But, Simba, I have failed you. If only I had been stronger, you would know so much more, and—"

"Brother, no." As he gazed down upon the younger male, Simba's voice echoed with a strength and authority that would not be defied. "You have not failed me or anyone else. You fought bravely in service of this kingdom, and I am more than honored to call you my kin. I will not hear you apologize when you lie there so wounded. When I should be the one apologizing to you and thanking you."

Mheetu gave a slight, solemn nod, his eyes flickering closed as yet another stab of pain jolted through his head. In truth, he still wanted to press the issue, but he had not the strength to do so.

And at his silence, Simba leaned forward to embrace the younger lion that had meant so much to him for so long and released a heavy breath. The tears were beginning to prick and sting his eyes. _I did this to him. This is my fault._

A strong westerly wind brought the scent of a fresh kill and his mate into the king's nostrils at the same moment. A fresh pain stabbed his heart.

"Nala's returning."

The words had hardly escaped his mouth before the queen appeared, forcing herself through the crowd of individuals and gazing with wide eyes upon what she saw.

At her sharp intake of breath, Simba flinched.

"Hey, Sis," Mheetu croaked.

Nala was silent for what felt like an eternity, and the injured lion sighed, "Come on, Nala. It's not that bad."

The queen shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her disbelief, "No…No, of course not. Simba, where's Rafiki?"

"I already sent for him, love," the king answered quietly. "He's with the lioness."

"Johari."

"Yes," Simba affirmed, taking a step forward. "He's going to finish with her and then—"

"Simba, this is my brother."

"Darling…"

"My little brother, Simba. Do you not see this? Do you not see his face?"

"Nala, of course, I—"

"There's scarcely anything left!"

"Nala, listen to me…"

"Rafiki!"

Sarafina appeared suddenly with Rafiki at her side and stepped forward, forcibly curling her daughter's shaking body beneath her own. "Nala, sweetheart, calm down. Rafiki's here. It's going to be alright…"

But it was all too much for the king. Simba turned away to address the other males surrounding him. "Bwana, could you lead me back to where Mheetu was attacked?"

The dark male nodded, "Yes, sire. Of course."

"Good. Keto, Saka, you come with us. We're going to track the hyena's trail."

All three males accepted the king's words with short nods of their own, and before anyone else could speak a word on the matter, they all were gone.

* * *

Above her a single star was breaking through the haze of blue gray left by the fallen sun. It twinkled brightly in the post-dusk stillness, even pushing through the perpetual haze that clung like death itself to the Graveyard. Defying all expectations to bless the injured hyena with what could only be interpreted as a smile. Waseme swallowed hard, blinking as several, hot tears escaped to roll from the corner of her eye.

With every breath, the smell of her own blood filled her nose.

She should have died.

Lifting her head, she allowed her eyes to flicker over the dozing youth curled with such longing into her bloody side. So beautiful. So precious. So much more than the elder could claim to deserve in a daughter…Najia should have died too.

And yet, here they were.

Hopelessly alive.

"Mother!"

The cub called out in her sleep, both startling and paining her mother, who could do little more than nuzzle her gently awake with her nose. "Najia…It's alright, dear one. Wake up…"

Najia jerked awake, her deep, brown eyes frantic and wide despite her sleep. She looked at her mother for a moment without really seeing her.

"M-Mother?"

The adult nodded, "Yes, my child. I'm here."

The cub whimpered, tears rolling in a sudden torrent down her face. "Y-You weren't there," she cried. "I searched and searched for you and you weren't there…"

"Hush, now," Waseme soothed, wincing as she lifted herself up to nuzzle her daughter. "I'm here now. You're safe now..."

But she was not safe. Neither of them were. And as she spoke, she felt the lie burn a trail of flames across her tongue. The first lie she had ever spoken to her daughter.

A lie she had sworn she would never tell.

Yet, there they both were, taking comfort in it.

Her broken back leg throbbed as Najia shifted against it and sat up to shake the lingering dust from her spotted, brown-black coat. She gazed down upon her mother with tears steadily dripping down her face, "Wh-When are we going to leave here, Mother?"

"Oh, Najia…"

"No. I don't like it here," the cub insisted. "Please get up. I-I wanna go back to the burrow."

Waseme sighed, "We cannot go back, child."

"Why?"

Deep, angry gashes had ripped open part of the hyena's back and side, the flesh beneath laid bare to the air and sky. Blood matted down her shaggy coat. Weakness clutched at her bones, at the muscles that moved them, at her very heart. She shook her head at her daughter.

"I can't, baby."

Najia nudged her mother gently, "I'll help you l-like I did before…I'm not afraid."

"I know," the elder said, a sweet grin gracing her features. Softly she reached out and pulled the child to curl once more against her chest. "I know you're not, my girl…My brave, strong Najia…"

"Mother, I don't understand," the child whined, burying her face into her mother's warm pelt. "Why do they hate us? You…You weren't hurting them. I-I need you and they…they tried to take you away!"

Again the elder sighed, "I don't understand it either, child. They just can't be trusted. Don't ever trust a lion."

Sniffing weakly, Najia nodded, "Yes, Mother."

"I have suffered enough from them," the elder continued tenderly. "You they will spare."

The sky had darkened considerably now and the sounds of night creatures were echoing within and about the Graveyard. Najia shivered as an unseen creature scuffled close by, and Waseme just pulled the cub closer into her chest.

As if she could protect her.

She should be dead.

Indeed, sometime before dawn she had surrendered to it. Collapsed some distance from the burrow, crying inside for her daughter, but unable—or unwilling?—to make one more step forward in her direction. She had closed her eyes and waited for the vultures to descend.

And then Najia's familiar scent had filled her nose, willing her into awareness.

_Mother! Oh, Mother please wake up! Please…_ Her words had been a frantic whisper of desperation, and in her bleary sub-consciousness, Waseme had marveled at the young, hyena cub standing over her. Unprotected. Defenseless. Alive. And urging her into the light as well. Waseme had allowed the cub to support her. At her worried urging she was able to stand. To walk. When they had reached the burrow, Waseme had hoarsely ushered her daughter onward and further and onward still until they were in the very depths of the Graveyard.

There Najia had cleaned her wounds. Waseme had wavered in and out of sleep, and in the constant shady heat of this place, the pair had passed the day. And so it would seem they would pass the night.

Alive.

Both of them, hopelessly alive.

More tears rolled as Waseme pondered the desperateness of their situation. She could not hunt at she was, and last night's kill was beyond lost. Neither one of them would be able to survive. Not for long.

Suddenly Najia leapt from her arms and pounced into the darkness a few yards from where she lay.

"Najia!" The whisper was earnest and concerned. "Najia, come back here…"

And she did, scrambling after the form of a small cave mouse. The tiny creature was squeaking in its own eagerness to escape, and its knowledge of the Graveyard prevailed as it slipped away into a crack in a nearby rib bone.

Waseme's eyes widened.

"Mother, I'm hungry," the child whined. "I almost had it…"

And a weary thought struck the hyena mother, a tendril of hope dangling in the air just before her face.

She beckoned the child near and whispered into her ear, "You brilliant child…It's time for your first hunting lesson."

* * *

**AN:** I really don't like these end of chapter author's notes and this will be the last one (hopefully). Just wanted to thank you all for reading so far:) I'm having fun writing this and I hope you all are enjoying it. Hope this chapter made up for the last one...Also it might be a while till I next update, but stay with me!

Please review!


End file.
